Mockingjay Reborn
by MockingjayFlying
Summary: My name is Katniss Mellark. I am 24 years old. I have a loving husband, a beautiful daughter, and another child on the way. My life is wonderful right now. Little does Katniss know that life is going to become a catastrophe in a blink of an eye.
1. Chapter 1

**Hihihihihihiihihihihi! Sorry! I am really hyper right now! I won't give you the insane details! Anychiz, this brand new story is about what happens when Peeta gets into an accident and…well you'll see. Just to tell you now, I WILL NOT KILL OFF PEETA. Kk! Enjoy my pretties! **

"Be careful sweetheart!" I call out as my daughter climbs the monkey bars of the playground.

When we found out that we were having a girl, we immediately jumped onto the name choices until we finally found one that satisfied us. Adara Primrose Mellark. Adara means 'daughter of fire' which Peeta thought suited me well since I was the Girl on fire in former life. Or Dara for short which means 'pearl': the pearl that Peeta joked about in the Quarter Quell.

'Primrose' was there because I needed something to remind me of my dear sister who died so young. And I needed to know that her death was not in vain.

"Help me please!" she shouts, trying to reach the swings. She just celebrated her birthday last month. What a wonderful four years it has been enjoying her. I cannot wait for the further years to come.

As I put my hands onto the ground to get up, Peeta stands up beside me.

"I can do it Katniss. Just relax." he kisses me on the forehead and tends to Dara.

Peeta has been such a wonderful husband and father all of this time. We were married a few years after he came back to District 12. And slowly, our relationship grew back together again. And after some time, he convinced me to have a child which that decision, I never regret.

My daughter's laughter brings me back to reality as Peeta pushes her on the 'Big Girl Swing' is what she calls it. I smile and put my hands onto my abdomen.

That's correct. I am four months pregnant with my second child, and this time, Peeta didn't even have to beg me. Because I realize now that President Snow is gone forever and he can't hurt us or our loved ones any longer. And we are safe at last. Panem is a place of peace and not despair and death.

"Momma look at me!" screams Dara with delight. There is a huge grin on Peeta's face also.

I return the favor. "Oh my! Such a big girl now Dara!"

She loves that and tells her father to push her higher.

Though I face my nightmares every night, and Peeta occasionally has a moment where the Tracker Jack venom takes affect, we look past that and name every single thing that is good in our lives.

I have a husband who loves me. I have one adoring child and one to come. I have a wonderful home. Haymitch is doing fine. And there is much much more to be grateful for.

Life is great right now and I would not want it any other way. 

**Soooooo? How was it? Tell me! Just click that magic little button on the bottom that says 'review' it will make all of your dreams come true! (not really). **** see? Told ya I was hyper! Review? For me? Thanx and until the next chapter! Mhahwhahahaha! ….wow….i am soo sorry…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! Here is another chappy! But its kinda a filler so I can freak y'all out with the catastrophe! Enjoy!**

"AHHHHH!"

I wake up to hear a terrible scream coming from down the hall and crying after.

I sit up immediately but find myself tangled in Peeta's arms. I hear the screaming once again and I know that it is Dara. I try to untangle myself from Peeta's grip and successfully get up from the bed. I fast walk to my daughter's bedroom where I find her shaking and clutching her stuffed bear for dear life.

The sight breaks my heart; I don't want any of my hildren have to suffer. Have to suffer like Peeta and I did.

I quickly go to her bedside and rub her back. "Dara. Sweetheart wake up." I whisper. And when her big blue eyes meet my gray ones, she starts trembling until she breaks down.

I scoop her small body into my arms and pat her back. I head to the rocking chair that Peeta had bought some years ago for her. And I slowly rock back and forth, kissing her forehead, stroking her long, dark hair and reassuring her.

"It's alright. You're alright. Momma's here, Momma's here honey." I gently whisper to her.

Once she is just sniffing, I pull her onto my lap so she is facing me.

I wipe the leftover tears away from her beautiful eyes and speak up.

"What's the matter sweetie?" I gently ask my child. She looks up at me. "I had a bad dream momma." she quivers.

"What was it about honey?"

"A bad man tried to hurt daddy and you and me and the baby." she whispers.

Oh my poor child. She doesn't deserve this! She is safe and nothing bad will happen to her and nobody in this Panem will ever split up or harm this family. I just won't have it.

"Oh sweetheart. Nothing will ever happen to us and nobody will ever hurt us. You are safe here, okay?" I assure her.

She nods her head. "Yes momma."

I smile at her and give her a kiss on the cheek. "Alright, now get some sleep baby." I tell her, as I turn to leave the room, her tiny hand lands on my arm.

I turn around to find a trembling Dara, with tears streaming down her face. "Momma!" Before she bursts into tears again, I lift her up and place her on my chest and carry her out into the hallway, heading for my bedroom.

I know she has fallen asleep. As I enter the bedroom, I see Peeta awake in the bed, groggy eyes on Dara and I. I give a sleeping Dara to Peeta as I climb into bed, cradling my swollen abdomen.  
>I settle and place Dara between the both of us, she is so adorable sucking her thumb peacefully.<p>

Peeta and our eyes meet. "She had a bad dream." I whisper and he nods in understanding. Our hands find eachother and I turn to my side to face him.

"You shouldn't have gotten up. I could have calmed her down." he tells me. That's Peeta for you. So sweet and kind and loving. Never thinking of what is best for himself, but only for others. The boy with the bread still hasn't changed one bit.

I smile at my caring husband. "I didn't want to wake you. Besides, I haven't been getting much sleep anyways." I accuse at my bulging stomach.

He sighs. "I'm sorry Katniss. I really hate the fact that you're in pain."

I shake my head. "Peeta, you're just too good to me. And that's just how life is, but you and I both know it's worth it in the end." I reply, stroking Dara's hair.

Peeta smiles back and nods, kissing Dara's forehead.

"Well at least try to get some sleep Katniss. Alright?" he begs.

I nod and he gives me a light kiss on my lips. "Goodnight honey."

"Goodnight Peeta. I love you."

"I love you more than you'll ever know."

I chuckle at that statement. "I think I do know Peeta. Goodnight."

And with that the lamp goes off and we are surrounded with darkness but together we are luminescent.

**Like it? Love it? Review it? Love y'all! And may the odds be ever in your favor! Oh! And if ya wanna know that castings for the tributes of the hunger games movie or anything about that, jus email or review! My email is . (My real name's Jozette by the by!)**


	3. Chapter 3

-Mockingjay Reborn

I open my eyes to the bright sunshine streaming through the bedroom windows. The sound of mockingjays singing to a beautiful tune.

I open my eyes to my life.

I look next to me to find that the sheets pulled back and no Peeta. He must be making breakfast for Dara right now. I swear, that small child has boundless energy inside of her.

I roll out of my covers and a strange urge in my lower abdomen. Morning sickness.

I am already on my way toward the toilet before my mind can comprehend anything. After a few minutes or so, I let out a big sigh as I flush my previous food contents away and get ready for the day.

As I head downstairs, I check my appearance in the mirror. Often I do this now because I feel like a pregnant hippopotamus. I have on a pair of jean kapris, a long sleeved shirt with a sharp cut below the chest to show off the cami, and my long dark hair is let loose.

I look very young this way. I might even say that I look like seventeen again, except for the fact that my stomach is bulging somewhat.

I walk downstairs and enter the kitchen to find Peeta and Dara eating pancakes at the dining table. Peeta stands when he sees me coming in.

"Good morning Katniss." he says brightly, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning." I respond, smiling at Dara who is stuffing her face.

Peeta hands me a coffee knowing that it is the only thing I can inhale in the mornings and that doesn't come back up.

Dara smiles at me with her bright blue eyes and says something I can hardly comprehend. I laugh some.

"What's that honey? I can barely understand you with your mouth full." I say.

She shuts her eyes to swallow her grub and she answers once again.  
>"Momma! When are we going to play with Auntie Delly and Hannity!" she asks.<p>

Delly lives in District Twelve again with her husband and her daughter the same age as Dara, Hannity. Delly looks very good now, slender in figure much like I am- well not now at least-. Peeta and I ran into them some 5 years ago before our daughters were born. Now we are all good friends, always taking care or each other and Hannity and Dara get along great.

"Soon sweetie. But first you have to finish your breakfast and get dressed." I answer her.

"Okay!" she exclaims happily and she puts another forkful of pancake pieces into her mouth. Now it's Peeta's turn to laugh, though I do again.

"Will you girls be able to handle yourselves today while I'm gone?" Peeta asks, getting ready to head off to the bakery. He asks us that every day and it's always the same reply.

"I think so, besides I have Dara here to protect me. Right dear?" I ask her.

"Yes Momma!" she agrees and runs up to wrap around my leg.

"Okay, now go give daddy a kiss." I assure her. She runs into Peeta's open arms and he picks her up. Dara give him a peck on the cheek and Peeta smiles so lovingly at her.

"As the sun shines and the oceans roar, I love you more and more." Peeta recites. It's a little poem they made together and every morning every night they say to each other. Dara knew it by heart by the time she was 2.

"You're in my heart like a moon beam ray and I love you day by day. Bye daddy!" she finishes in her adorable voice.

"By sweetheart, have a great day." he says and returns the kiss on her cheek. She giggles and runs to her room, probably to put on her pink tutu and dress up Buttercup. Yes, that dingy old cat is still around and Dara absolutely adores him. It is somewhat revolting.

"Bye Peeta." I say as he gives me a light kiss on the lips.

"Bye Kat." he states. But then he lowers down to my abdomen and kisses it also. "Bye baby. Be good for mommy." he whispers.

I chuckle and he winks before he shuts the door.

I go to my daughter to get her ready for her play date.

Ding-Dong

The doorbell rings out as Dara and I are patiently waiting at Delly's front door.

I smile down at my daughter, whose hand I hold. She looks so cute in the little yellow sundress Peeta had insisted buying for her. She has a matching ribbon in both of her small braids.

Then all of a sudden we hear running of footsteps, laughter, and barking (no doubt of Biscuit).

Sure enough, the door opens and there is Delly at the doorway with Hannity in hand.

"Dara!" screams Hannity with pleasure.

"Hannity!" screams Dara with the exact same emotion.

"Come on! Mommy got me a new dolly!" and with that they bound up the stairs with a howling Biscuit at their heels.

Delly and I chuckle at them. "Hello Katniss! Come in!" she states brightly. I smile at her favor and walk in taking a seat at the couch.

Her home is not as big as ours but nevertheless family loving.

Delly takes a seat next to me as she sets two lemonades at the coffee table in front of us.

"So, how are you doing? How is the pregnancy?" she asks me.

I take a sip of the refreshing beverage before answering. "Well, it is certainly easier than before. I kind of know what to expect but at the same time I don't."

Delly nods her head with enthusiasm. "Oh goodness I know." she exclaims. She should know. Hannity is not an only child; she is the oldest of four.

Larana is 3 years of age, Taryn is 2 and the youngest is 8 months old. Her name is Brenna. They are all girls and have the same blonde hair and blue eyes as their mother and father (Jaret).

Turns out that he and all the other girls were in District 1, visiting his parents. Hannity and Delly were going about a week later, just to get some last minute packing in.

"But God knows it will get easier Katniss." Delly replies, breaking me of my trance. 

I sigh at that. "Yes, God knows it will."

After many hours, it is the evening and Peeta should be home already cooking dinner so we have to leave.

"Well, we will definitely see you tomorrow." says Delly as we leave the front door.

"Definitely. Bye honey! Have good evening." I shout behind me to Hannity.

"Bye Auntie Katniss!"

And with that we head home awaiting what Peeta will be cooking tonight.

But when we enter the front door, my husband is not home.

**OMG! What happened to Peeta? Find out in the next chappy! By the by! If you're looking for another story to read while waiting for me to update, go to my friend Jenny's profile!******

**Her username is: Bananasaurr25******

**Until next time! And may the odds be ever in your favor! Bye bye my pretties! :)****  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all! Uh sorry but I just realized that since Katniss is just four months pregnant, she is barely showing. So just to tell ya, her stomach isn't that large.**** Kk! Now that we've gotten that all chizzed up, enjoy this chapter. Although it is pretty sad... brace yourself. And if you picture the scene like a movie, its even sadder.  
><strong>

Dara and I sit at the table in the dining area, eating our dinner. I cooked Lamb stew with dried plums, our favorite meal and the only one I can make successfully.

Dara eats slowly but eyes me unhappily.

"Momma, where's daddy?" she asks me. I give her the most assuring smile I can muster because the truth is I don't know where he is and I am getting worried.

A few hours ago, while making dinner, I called Haymitch, Delly and a few other friends if they had seen Peeta. They had all said they have not but would keep an eye out for him.

"He's coming sweetie, he is coming." I answer. She looks down once again so I pull her onto my lap and envelope her with my arms. Giving her kisses repeatedly on her cheeks and forehead, making her smile but not much.

Interrupting our moment, there is a piercing ring coming from the telephone. I stand up hastily with Dara on my hip and practically run to the telephone.

"Hello?" I ask with anxiety.

"Yes! Mrs. Mellark! This is Jove! Peeta's coworker at the Bakery!" he is yelling and coughing and it seems like a war zone is going on in the background.

"Where is Peeta?" I ask, not caring if he was alright or not. Just wanting my husband back home.

He pauses for a few moments and stutters out. "I don't know ma'am. There was a fire in the bakery, an oven malfunction and the place caught up in flames. Everyone got out alright a few burns or so but we still cannot find Peeta!"

My heart stops for a moment. My Peeta! He may be- No! Katniss! Do not think like that! He is alive and safe and he will come home to Dara and I. everything will be completely fine.

"I will be right there." I answer and do not even wait to hear Jove say another word before I slam down the phone.

"Momma?" my four year old asks, she probably senses my worry.

I look right into those pools of blue and struggle to contain a sob. Instead, I smile reassuringly at her.

"Dara honey, Momma has to go out right now, but I won't be long okay? You will sleep at Auntie Delly's tonight." I explain.

Her eyes light up and she smiles. Oh my baby, who doesn't know what trouble her loving father, is in at the moment.

I dash to the car (which we use for emergencies only) and strap Dara into her car seat as I rush to the driver's seat and speed to Delly's.

By the time we get there, Dara is soundly asleep. And Delly is at the porch, awaiting our arrival. She springs up towards us as I lift Dara into her arms. She stirs but falls back again. Hannity should be sleeping by now as I peek at the dark home behind her.

"I am so-" I start, but Delly interrupts.

"No! Don't apologize! Now go! Go with God!" she yells as I rush back into the car franticly approching the scene of what was the bakery.

I slam the car door as I step out, drawing my windbreaker closer to me. I see several paramedics and Fire Savers (or fire fighters in the 21st century was what they called them) attempting to put out the fire.

There is caution tape, but not many people are gathered around at this hour.

I run under it and try to go to Jove but a Fire Saver stands in my way.

"I am sorry ma'am but you will have to be behind the caution tape at all times." he states.

My anger boils up along with the heat of the raging fire, but before I can say a word to him, Jove I believe interrupts.

"No sir! That is the owner's wife!" he cries out beckoning to me and without a word, the Fire Saver follows me to him.

"Have they found him yet?" I shout over the flames.

"No Mrs. Mellark, they have not. I am sorry but the Fire Savers say that at this point, he must be-" he starts but I will not have it.

"No! How dare you think that?" I scream at him. Both men seem taking aback but they should know what I have in me. Then, all of a sudden as if on cue, a Fire Saver comes out of the rubble and drags a man over his shoulder.

As the flames flicker over him, I realize that this man has familiar blond hair. It is Peeta!

I run towards his demented figure. He is burnt so very badly. His hair is all soot, his skin a shade of tan. It breaks me but I know I can't break down in front of all of these people.

"Let's load him up!" yells a paramedic as he and a few others place my unconscious husband on a gurney and prop him into a vehicle.

"Please!" I cry. "I need to stay with him. He is my husband." And they help me up right next to him as they try and revive him.

His oxygen mask is on as they do all they can do; pump efluids into his bloodstream, cover him with blankets to shield the gaping wounds, shock him. And then miraculously, he starts to breathe, though his eyes are still closed.

But before they shut the doors, Jove is looking up at me.

"Mrs. Mellark? I just wanted to tell you that Peeta saved my life. He pushed me out of the way of the fire. I tried to find him and he wasn't there." he explains. I know he wants to day more as much as I want to hear it, but they slam the back doors shut and rush us to the hospital.

Oh Peeta. Wake up. Wake up. I need you. We need you.

At the hospital, he is in the intensive care unit. In immediate surgery.

I sit in the waiting area, anxious and afraid. That I might loose him, the only man that can bring out the best in me and heal me of my pain. That Dara and our other child will grow up without a father.

But interrupting my thoughts, Haymitch suddenly walks in. Sober and with a tired and disapproving look on his face.

"So run outta beer and knock at your house. Nothing. I call and still nothing. So I dialed Delly and she told me that you were at the hospital, something about a fire. So I come here and meet you. What happened Katniss?" he tells me.

I sigh and he takes seat next to me. I explain about the bakery fire and how Jove called and what he told me about how Peeta saved his life.

At the end, Haymitch's eyes are full of sadness and regret. "Well that's classic Peeta for you." he says.

I nod but a sob escapes from my throat and I start to cry. Haymitch gathers me in an embrace as I sob into his chest.

"It's alright sweetheart. He will be fine. Remember that he is a survivor." he reassures me.

But I don't believe him even though I want to.

And I clutch the ring with the pearl in it, the one that has "Always" engraved on it, to my breaking heart.

Always. I hope it's true.

***sigh* so what did y'all think? Sad right? I know. I almost cried, and I was the one who wrote it! Well if y'all will excuse me for a moment, I am gunna go through darts at Gale. Bye! **

**Gale: Wait…WHAT! *zip* Ouch! *zoom* Ah! *whiz* stop it! *zip* we never agreed to this! **

**Me: hehehehe…**


	5. Chapter 5

It is about 6 in the morning when a doctor comes towards Haymitch and I in the waiting area. He and I stand up awaiting the reports about Peeta.

She comes up to us and speaks in a gentle and calming tone. Not for me though. "Hello Mrs. Mellark, Mr. Abernathy." she shakes our hands. She seems like an average District 12 lady. Blonde hair with grey streaks from age, blue eyes. She reminds me of Peeta already.

"My name is Dr. Dearings. But you may call me Myrina." I would roll my eyes but she is staring right at me. Everyone is always giving us special treatment and being kinder because of who we are. Because we ended Snow's reign.

"Dr. Dearings will do just fine thank you." I snap. I don't mean to be rude but I've been here for several hours without sleep, my husband is on a life line, and I am four months pregnant with hormones. So I think I am entitled to a few obscenities.

"Excuse her Myrina." Haymitch butts in. I glare at him and he returns the gesture. "How is Peeta doing?"

She recovers from her shock at my rudeness but continues. "He has been burnt severely, in most places even worse. He has a few broken bones but his face is completely fine, except from a few scratches on the cheeks and forehead. Though, if we are not able to cure him even with the up most technology we have now, he will have to be sent to thirteen."

This is one major blow to me. It feels as if a wind force has knocked me down, though I am still abroad.

"May we see him?" I ask the doctor. She seems to be somewhat sensitive to me but I ask again.

"Please Myrina, he's my husband." I ask in a gentler and kinder voice that she is taken aback.

She smiles at me and puts her hand on mine. "Of course you may." I return the small smile and she leads me to Peeta. Haymitch stays behind because though he does not admit it, it is all too much for him.

When we enter the intensive care unit, she leads me to a room and opens the door for me to come in. She stays out to give us some privacy.

As I walk in my world is falling apart at the sight of Peeta. My Peeta. Several cords and wires attached his figure. Burns everywhere on his body and blisters and open wounds. His eyelids, purple and an oxygen mask on his mouth.

I take a seat in the chair next to his cot before I faint from the image of him.

It is complete and utter silence except for the constant beeping of Peeta's medical machine and the air being pumped into his lungs.

I take my hand and place it on his then use my other hand to gently stroke back his hair.

"Hi Peeta." I begin softly. "How are you sweetheart?" I ask him. I know that he is still out of consciousness, but I know that he can hear me.

Somehow he knows that I am here for him.

"Well, Dara has been worried about you. I honestly don't know what I should tell her. I can't exactly say that her father risked his life to save one. That he is burnt so badly and he..." I can't go on or I will break down again.  
>So instead I breathe in shakily and shut my eyes.<p>

Then I do not know for certain if it was just my imagination or for reality but I feel a slight squeeze wrap around my hands.

My eyes fly open and I feel another squeeze again. Peeta is doing this, no doubt.

"Peeta? Peeta! Squeeze me fingers again!" I exclaim, hoping for the best. And sure enough, my hands are filled with the pressure.

I gasp as I call for Myrina. She flies in the room as I tell her what progress Peeta's made.

She looks at me with wild eyes. "Oh My goodness! We have to wheel him into the next room right now to do tests. I am so sorry Mrs. Mellark but you cannot interfere right now."

What? I am his wife! He is my other half! And without him I am nothing! What in Panem does she mean that I may not interfere? Well, I am going to do something very drastic when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes doctor, we understand. Please notify us when we can see him again." says Haymitch.

He must have heard all of the commotion.

Myrina nods and quickly dispatches Peeta from our hands, along with a handful of nurses, calling out in all different directions.

Haymitch leads the way outside of the hospital and I stomp angrily behind him, and when we get out of the doors I am fuming.

"How dare you! How dare you drag me out like that!" I scream at my mentor.

"Katniss-" he starts but I completely cut him off.

"No! This is my life were talking about here! Who they Hell are they to decide whether or not I get to see my husband?" I shout.

Haymitch looks troubled. "Katniss Listen to me-"

"NO!" I yell at the top of lungs. "It is not their decision to make I if I can or cannot see my husband who may be ON HIS DEATH BED!" and with that I get into my car and drive off to Delly.

Once I get there, I softly knock on her door because of the early hour and Hannity must be asleep.

The door opens and a smiling Delly with a sleeping Dara come out in her arms.

"Thank you so much Delly." I whisper. Partly is because I do not want to wake my daughter up. Partly because of the situation I am dealing with.

She looks at me sadly and nods. "It's going to be just fine Katniss. It's alright." and I don't understand what she means by that when I feel hot tears sliding down my cheeks.

I nod but tears are still coming down even when Delly embraces me. "Oh honey, I can postpone the trip until-" she starts.

"No way. That will not happen." I choke out. "You have planned this out and had it all said and done. You will not sacrifice your family time for my issues Delly."

She looks at me with pity. "Haymitch and I will arrange someone to help. I swear Katniss, even if you don't think you do." she adds because she knows me.

I force a small smile and thank her while taking Dara in my arms. My baby girl who reminds me of Peeta in so many ways. "Talk to you later alright?" I nod and go back into the car, with Dara in my lap and head home.

"And they all lived happily ever after." I recite for Dara.

We have been home for hours now after this hectic day. Much more things are going to change around here now that Peeta is in the hospital. For one: cooking. It has been surprisingly easier than I expected it to be. And though I am no chef, I have been acceding at this.

My daughter yawns as I tuck her into bed I plant a huge, sloppy kiss on her nose, making her giggle and receded from the side of her princess bed.

As I walk to the door Dara speaks up. "Where's daddy momma?"

I stop in my tracks. This is the question I am regretting to answer, though I knew it would come up anyways. She adores Peeta and I.

I turn around with a fake smile and sit on her bed once again. But this time, I slide under the covers with her and gather her in my arms. Stroking her hair I talk.

"Sweetie, daddy has a booboo. A very big booboo." I explain in a way I can make her understand.

She looks worried, the very thing I was preventing from happening.

"Did you kiss it?" she asks, just like any innocent four year old would.

I smile at her. "Yes honey, I kissed it. But daddy needs some time to get better." I say in reply.

When she doesn't reply I turn her to me so we are face to face.

Grey eyes to blue eyes.

"Daddy is going to be away for a a while Dara. He needs to get better, in the hospital." I continue.

The pain and hurt and sadness in her eyes are so unbearable, so upsetting that as a mother, especially her mother, it makes my heart shatter more than it ever has before. Not even when Prim died.

"But I want daddy now. Make him be better momma." she whimpers; her eyes full of tears.

My eyes are teary also, but I will not let them fall infront of my daughter.

I have to be strong for her.

I push her hair out of her face and wipe away her tears, though they keep falling.

"Oh, honey. If I had wanted to make daddy better already, I would have done it. But I can't. He has to get better where he is now." my voice is tear stricken.

Dara collapses onto my shoulder and neck as she cries. Just like a regular four year old, with screams and all.

And as I comfort her, crying quietly along with her, I wish I could take her pain away. I wish I could make her happy again and make her understand that that is how life plays out. And how Peeta and I had so much pain and hurt that could last us a lifetime. But she is just four years old. Dara who only knows up to J in the alphabet and cries when she trips and falls. But I cannot tell her that. Not now. What I will do though is sing.

(Meadow Song)

When Dara falls asleep, I do not get out of bed and tuck her in, nor do I roll her off of me and leave. What I do though is snuggle up to my daughter and pull the covers over us both and turn the lamp off. Awaiting the nightmares for both of us that are surely to come.

**Hey y'all! Jozette present! Well, the reason I am writing this after the chapter is because I know y'all wanted to know what happened in this chapter with Peeta and everything so I didn't want to write a long thingy and you not read it. So yeah…anychiz, I wanted to answer some reviewers:**

AlenaAbernathy: **hahahahaha! True chiz dude. I am sooo Team Peeta! **

JezTheMockingjay74: **Hahah! Thanx! I totally do understand you. Team Peeta right? Awsome. And no freaking way. I will NOT kill Peeta.**

CrazyDyslexicNerd: **Thanx! That's part of the reason why I did it! **** And I will totally give Gale a happy ever after. In another story of course. (Diaries of District two.) Which is a completely different story from this one.**

sammiethesandwich: **Thanx! And yeah, those are the real meanings of Dara's name. isn't it cool?**

**And thank you to all of my other reviewers, also you guys should SOOOO got to LovePeeta's profile and read her fanfics. Especially the most recent on which is called one hundred percent. So awesome! If anyone has any fanfics about the hunger games (Peeta x Katniss) please tell me! Or just email me! Oh! And one more thing! I know it seems like Katniss is really happy in some chapters, but she is acting so she can be strong for her daughter. She is wasting away inside, day by day. Well until next time my pretties! And may the odds be ever in your favor! **

**~Jozette (MockingjayFlying)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Have a safe trip you two! And enjoy it." I yell out as the train starts to move.

"Bye Hannity!" yells Dara, wiggling as she waves, in my arms.

It has been a few days after Peeta's improvement and that breakdown with Haymitch. In fact, I am still upset at him; ignoring his calls and knocks. Even when Dara sees him and wants a hug, I tell her to ignore him. I may not be a very good mother on the topic of forgiveness.

Today, Delly and Hannity are finally leaving to have that trip with the family that they've been planning. They will be gone for a couple months, just after the baby is born.

"Bye!" they yell in unison and we wave until the train is out of sight completely.

With Dara still in my arms, we walk to our car and get strapped in. My abdomen has gotten bigger over the days even at four months, but nothing I cannot handle.

As I drive, I eye Dara in the back, playing with her hands. It is absolutely amazing what a four year old can find amusing.

"Hey, how about we have a play date today?" I ask her.

Her eyes light up with excitement and her mouth widens into a toothy grin.

"Yeah!" she exclaims brightly. I smile and continue driving home.

"One scoop or two?"

"Three!"

I laugh at my daughter but obediently put three scoops of strawberry ice cream on her cone.

"And sprinkles! Momma, sprinkles!" she screams in delight. I put a cup of sprinkles like she says. Many people think I spoil her rotten, I think I am just being a mother.

"Ready to go?" I ask Dara, and she nods. We strap our sandals on and head out the door, on our way to the nearby playground that she insisted we go to.

I hand her the treat and she licks at it franticly while we walk hand in hand to the fun zone.

"You like it honey?" I ask her, laughing at the way she is gobbling up the sweet stuff so it doesn't melt down.

"Uh-huh." She replies, not really listening but just focused on her ice cream.

I bring her to my side as we walk.

"Momma, I wanna see Haymitch." She states as we walk past his house.

"No baby, Haymitch was being mean to momma and he didn't say sorry either. So we aren't talking to him remember?" I say.

Her blue eyes find my gray ones. "Okay momma."

And we walk the rest of the way talking about rainbows, puppies and unicorns. The pure mind of a four year old girl is so beautiful.

When we get there, Dara has finished her ice cream cone and is determined to go play. But before she goes I stop her and lean down to wipe the stains off her face.

"Okay, now go play." I urge her as she runs to the swings, her ponytail flying. But half way she stops and comes back to me.

"Momma, Can you push me?" she asks. I hesitate because of my current condition and how long I can stand up before sitting down again but she needs this time to get her mind off the tragedy that has just occurred, and frankly; I think I need it too. I need her to be carefree, even just for this small moment right here.

I smile and push myself up off the bench as my daughter smiles in delight and satisfaction and leads me towards the swings.

I lift her up and start pushing while listening to her giggle and laugh. But our day is not over yet.

After we play some few more hours, we head back home and are enjoying the spaghetti I had premade for lunch.

"Yum, I love pasghetti!" Dara exclaims with a mouthful of the stuff.

I chuckle at the mispronunciation of spaghetti. "I love pasghetti too sweetheart."

Then before I know it, we are playing dress-up, well she and Buttercup that is.

I am in the living room, awaiting her arrival; camera in hand when she comes out dressed like a princess, with and impatient, matching Buttercup at her heels.

I mock gasp. "Oh my goodness! You look so beautiful honey! Like a real princess!"

She smiles wide as I snap a few pictures, just before Buttercup runs out of the room with a wailing Dara coming after him.

"Wait! Watch out for the-" and a crash follows as if right on cue.

I shut my eyes as the door knocks. I reliantly get up off the couch and open the front door, and there stands Haymitch.

"Hello sweetheart. Miss me?" he asks. I glare at him.

"Not really Haymitch." I retort harshly. "What do you want?"

"Aw. I'm offended. Still mad at me I see." he replies with mock hurt. I am fuming with anger again.

"Look. Don't make me pissed off again Haymitch. I'm not going to explain what doesn't have to be again. Now if that was all you came here to say then why don't you just-" I try to continue but he cuts me off.

"Well I found some people to help take care of you and the littlie." he states. I gawk at him in shock.

"What do you mean? We don't need help here!" I reply. I can take care of my home, my family myself.

"Katniss, you're almost five months pregnant, you have a four year old rambunctious kid, and frankly, I am not sober enough to be here 24/7. Plus, Peeta is in the hospital..." and as soon as he sees the sadness that appears on my face he wishes he hasn't said what he did.

He seems gentler now and puts one hand on my shoulder. "Look sweetheart, I'm not giving you any ordinary maids here, just give them a chance. And whether you like it or not, they will be here until they don't need to be. And trust me when I say that they aren't so happy to be here either. Well one of them isn't anyways."

My glare sustains. "If I had needed some assistance, I would have had my mother come."

Haymitch shakes his head. "Katniss, you and I both know that you wouldn't have called her even if she did assist you with your first pregnancy." He is right and he knows it, so when he sees he has shut me up, he continues. "I may not know how to be a young, pregnant woman who has a lot on her plate, but what I do know is that no matter how tough you think you are, regardless of what Hell you have been through, you need help now. You aren't the Katniss Everdeen you were eight years ago. You are a mother and a wife now and you need to admit it. There is no way you can handle this by yourself."

I frown at my aging mentor and give in. I nod my head and my eyes fill with tears. "I need help." I admit.

Haymitch puts on a sympathetic look and nods. "I know it's hard sweetheart. Help is on the way."

But before I can answer, an overjoyed Dara runs up to Haymitch.

"Haymitch!" screams my daughter as she runs up to him and he lifts her into his arms.

He laughs. "Hey sweetheart, long time no see." He replies with a wide smile plastered on his face. Dara is exactly like a granddaughter that Haymitch never had. So he loves her as much as Peeta and I do.

Dara frowns as she points at me accusingly.

"Momma says that you're a bad man. And that I can't talk to you." Confesses Dara. I give her a 'why did you just say that?' look.

Haymitch raises an eyebrow at me and I have a feeling that I am in very much trouble as of now.

Oh my clueless, honest daughter. I love you.

**Hey y'all! Jozette here! Well, from now on because I want you to just enjoy the chapter without my ravings bothering you. Well first my reviewers.**

**TacoBelle: All will show in good time my friend. And I get it no****w, I didn't get what ya said about the smokers so I was just like…okay? Thanx for clearing that up! Haha!**

**JezTheMockingjay74: Totally! We should do that!**

**LovePeeta: No chiz my friend! You deserve a shout out! And a round of applause!**

**And thanx for**** all my other reviewers! Oh and the reason that I am not replying to emails in private is because I have…TGC. The Gale Curse. It is an incurable disease that I have at the moment at least and everything is being terrible. I totally bombed my math test, our Ocean City trip was canceled, and my computer isn't letting me reply directly so I have to put it out in public. Other side effects are: Oreo cravings, having evil dreams about Gale and a pot of soup and coughing.**

**Any chiz, back to the story. I thought this sad story needed some fun and there will be more in the upcoming chapters and WAY more heartbreaks. Well I have to go, Johanna and I are going to go T-pee Gale's house… with USED toilet paper! Mahwhahahahahahah! Ttfn my faithful friends! And may the odds be ever in your favor. MockingjayFlying is OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up to the sound of a cannon. As I pear my dreary eyes open, I start to take in my surroundings.

The sky above is a dark crimson, like blood. The sun is pitch black which seems like an impossible color because it cannot radiate light, but it does. An eerie dark gray. And I am in the middle of a type of woods. I almost recognize where I am immediately.

I am in The Hunger Games.

I franticly stand up to find myself bloody and bruised with no input on my abdomen whatsoever. I am not pregnant. I am 16 once again.

I start to panic when a voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Katniss Everdeen. A surprise is waiting for you at the cornucopia." Claudius Templesmith booms in his utterly ridiculous capitol accent.

But this is no time to make fun. Such a foreign word at this horrid death trap.

I have many doubts about the surprise. It is a trap obviously, but Snow will not give me any other choice. And just as I think that, I hear hissing, like of a snake. And screaming as the tributes are fallen.

I turn my head and sure enough, there they are. But that is not the thing that makes my blood run cold and my spine shiver. It is the fact that the very same mutts killed Finnick and Holmes and Castor and many others who were with me in the mines that perished.

As they get closer, I can see that one has red locks of hair hanging from its fangs. Smiling deviously at the meat they are about to acquire. And that is when I run. I run for my life for the thousandth time ever.

They chase me until I get to the cornucopia, and that is when I fall to the ground completely appalled at what the capitol has captured and chained to the ground.

They have my baby.

They have Dara.

I race off of the ground as she screams for me. I can barely stifle the sob that is spreading through me at the moment. I run to gather her in my arms but run smack in a wall. A transparent wall...a force field! Surrounding my baby girl.

I desperately bang and bang on it. I have nothing to break it with but my fists. As she cries and cries I try to reassure her.

"Don't cry baby! Momma's here! Momma's here! It will be alright!" I yell as tears run down my face.

She reaches out for me but I can't protect her. I cannot comfort her. Isn't what parents are supposed to do? Protect and care for their children. Their own flesh and blood! It's breaking me that I can't touch her or stroke back her hair or kiss her temple.

I am useless, the thing that scares me the most.

Just when matters cannot get any worse, I see blood red; fierce eyes emerge from inside the cornucopia.

The most fierce, most powerful, largest mutt I have ever encountered heads towards my daughter. I try to warn her. Try to tell her to run. But run where? She is chained; trapped inside a force field, with a gigantic beast heading towards its meal.

It is getting closer and closer and with every step I am hysterical. Until it reaches her. Until it...it what? I don't know. I don't watch. Instead, sob as I listen to the screams of my daughter. She wants me. Wants me to save her but I can't.

When the screams stop and the beast is gone, the silence in the arena is unnerving.

I slowly lift my head up and see the bloody remains of what had been my child with her favorite orange bow, laying there in a puddle of blood.

I just loose it. Banging at the ground, screaming for mercy, shouting obscenities, crying insanely.

"She was my daughter! What have I done that was so revolting for you to kill my innocent baby girl? SHE WAS MY DAUGHTER!" I shout into the sky. I shout to snow.

And I get the most terrible response.

"You made a fool out of me Katniss Everdeen. And for that, you're daughter will die." he hisses and with that I wake up.

I am crying out loud but immediately clamp my trembling hands over my mouth.

I breathe in shakily an exhale as I reassure myself that it was only a dream. Snow is dead and Dara is in her bedroom sleeping peacefully.

This is the kind of dream that Peeta would take me into his strong, warm arms and console me that everything is fine.

But my husband isn't with me so I console myself and put on a strong face.

Just to make sure I jump from my bed and run down the hall to find her sleeping with one thumb in her mouth. I sigh in relief and head back to my room.

I take a look at the clock and find that it is seven in the morning.  
>I rush to the bathroom and up chuck this morning's episode of pregnancy, take a shower and throw on a simple green shirt, with white shorts. My hair in a ponytail as usual and head downstairs to make breakfast.<p>

As I walk down the stairs, I have to use the railing now because of my abdomen. It is pretty obvious that I am pregnant now but not so much.

I reach the counter and start making toast, wild turkey bacon, and eggs. And I hear a tiny voice.

"Momma..." Dara trails off and starts to cry. I walk up to my daughter and envelope her into a hug. After the nightmare I had, I need this and she needs it also.

"Hi sweetheart, what's the matter?" I ask her gently.

"I want- daddy!" she exclaims, gasping for breath between sobs.

This little episode happens every week, many times. I would be very impatient with her if I didn't understand how she was feeling. But I do. And I know that she is only four and wants her momma and daddy together with her.

I soothe her and rub her back. "Daddy's coming soon. He will be back soon honey. You don't need to worry."

She nods into my shoulder but I don't put her down, I keep her on my shoulders and chest as I cook. I know that I may be exerting the baby but my first baby comes first. Plus, she is as light as anything, I could carry her for hours on end without it affecting my pregnancy.

Later that moment, Dara and I are seated at the kitchen table and are in the middle of breakfast when I hear the telephone.

"One second Dara." I promise as I stand up to answer the ring.

"Hello?" I say as I put the phone on my ear.

"Good morning Mrs. Mellark. This is Dr. Dearings-Myrina. Peeta's doctor?" she says.

My heart skips a beat and I freeze. This is the moment where I find out what happens to my beloved husband.

"Myrina! How is he? He is alright I hope?" I gasp out.

I can almost hear the smile in her voice. "Mrs. Mellark, Peeta is alive and doing well. He has made much improvement and as far as I am concerned, will not have to worry about heading to District thirteen."

I cannot help but shouting for joy as I hear the news and the biggest smile is plastered onto my face. "Oh thank God!"

Myrina laughs once again. "Mrs. Mellark-" she starts.

"Katniss." I cut in.

"Katniss, you and your daughter can visit him now that he is conscious."

And that is the very best news I have ever heard in my life. Better than winning the treacherous Hunger Games and better than coming back to District twelve. We can see Peeta, after two entire weeks without the boy with the bread.

"Thank you so much!" I yell into the speaker and before she has a chance to reply, I replace the phone back to its original place and walk oh so fast to Dara. When I reach her, I lift her so she faces me.

"We get to go see daddy sweetheart!" I exclaim. Laughter following.

Her eyes lighten up. "Daddy? Really momma?" she asks.

"Yes baby. Really! Now let's go get you dressed up!" I reply and we pretty much skip to her room.

….

"Good morning. Mrs. Mellark." says the counter top lady. We have arrived to the hospital waiting when we can see Peeta again.

"Good morning. I came here to see my husband. Which room is he in?" I ask.

Just as she is about to answer I come in contact with Myrina. "Katniss! So glad to see you please follow me to his room." she states.

I squeeze the little girl's hand in mine, say a quick thank you to the nurse, and follow the doctor.

Every step is agony and anxiousness. What if he looks terrible? I cannot let my daughter see that. Or what if he is so weak that she cannot even hug him anymore. Oh many things like this flood my brain until at last we are at his door.

I take a deep breath as Dr. Dearings opens the door for us to go in.

As soon as I enter, I see Peeta sitting up in bed with a white smile on his face. It takes all of my might not to run up to him and kiss him everywhere.

Myrina closes the door to give us some privacy. And Dara bounds to Peeta.

"Daddy!" she screams as he takes her in his arms and holds her close.

"Oh Dara, hi sweetheart." he says hoarsely. He must be in so much pain. He looks okay except for the bruised cheek and his purple eyelids. But he does look so weak, it breaks my heart.

"Daddy, when are you coming home?" she whimpers.

The hurt in Peeta's eyes are too much to bear so I turn away. I can feel Peeta's eyes on me though I say nothing as I struggle not to cry.

"Soon baby, soon." he whispers as she collapses in his arms again.

A few minutes later, Myrina comes back in. "Dara, why don't you come with me? There's candy for you." she says.

"Yeah!" Dara exclaims and I mouth a silent thank you while the leave, hand in hand.

Now it is just Peeta and I. We haven't spoken yet.

My grey eyes bore into his blue eyes.

"Hey Peeta." I choke out.

He frowns at me. "Katniss, I know you're trying to be strong for Dara and everyone else, but I'm telling you right now. I don't want you to be strong for Me." he says firmly.

And I don't have to told twice when he opens his frail arms as I run into them and collapse weeping hysterically.

"Katniss, I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere." he whispers as he soothes me.

I pull my head off of his shoulders, tears bursting through my eyes. I shake my head.

"No! You don't know that! We don't know that! You do not have any idea how hard it is for me when Dara would ask 'when is daddy coming home?' or when she wakes up crying 'I want daddy?' it breaks me! It hurts me that I can't comfort her! It hurts that you're hurt Peeta!" I manage to slip out.

He brushes away my tears and I catch his scarred hand and keep it cupped to my cheek. I miss his familiar touch and his scent. I miss him.

"Katniss, look at me sweetheart." he whispers as I avoid his gaze and hiccup wildly.

"Katniss please look at me." he gently says. I cannot say no to him. I stare straight at him with much difficulty though.

"I am not going anywhere." he says fiercely. "The only place I am going is home. Back to you and Dara and the baby." he gestures to my swollen abdomen. "Alright?" he asks me.

I nod dumbly as he envelopes me with his warmth again. And we just stay there for God knows how long. Until we finally speak up again.

"You know, Haymitch is planning on getting someone to take care of Dara and I while you get better." I say as Peeta strokes my hair back repeatedly.

"Yes I know...I arranged it." he says.

I lift my head up to face him. "Why? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." I answer with confidence.

Peeta smiles, a smile that would make me melt with pleasure. "But Katniss, you can't take care of Dara and the baby and yourself. You need help." he states.

I sigh. "Trust me." he replies.

Those two words are too much. A couple of years back, I wouldn't have trusted him. I'd have though that he had wanted to kill me. I had thought that the love was just an act, but here and now. I know what I need to reply.

I nod. "I trust you Peeta." I whisper.

He smiles again just before his lips crash onto mine with a fierce hunger and longing for closeness. Like the one on the beach of the Quarter Quell but more… more desire added. As the kiss deepens, his arms roam my back and my hands entangle into his blonde curls; our lips perfectly in sync.

This is just what the both of us need. To be close again. To be one. The kiss is about to go even further as his hands play with ends of my shirt when the door opens.

Myrina carries a sleeping Dara in her arms.

Peeta and I detangle ourselves from each other.

"Well she fell asleep eating to many chocolates and I was going to bring you her but I see that I am interrupting something..." she states with raised eyebrows.

Peeta and I turn a deep shade of crimson red. As we chuckle nervously. For a patient, he surely is getting better hastily.

"Sorry. Um, I will take her." I whisper to Myrina.

As she hands me to her she speaks. "Well it's almost 10, and the hospital has strict rules about visitors..." she starts.

"Oh, well okay then give us five minutes please." I thank her as she turns to leave.

When the door closes, I hand Peeta his daughter one last time as we get ready to leave.

When he says his goodbyes, I get up to leave but give him one last, hard but short kiss.

"Get well soon. Please Peeta, for our sake." I whisper.

"I will, just be strong okay?" he replies, the hurt in his voice so evident.

"I will." I turn to leave but he stops me again.

"I love you Katniss."

"I love you more Peeta. I love you more."

**Hey y'all! Sorry for the wait! Well I have stupid exams but its not like I study for them. Anyways, summer is almost here and im gunna update like everyday! Anychiz, I had an epiphany while reviewing my French notes and I am writing a new story. So now I have three stories to update to but I can handle it! I know, im CRAZY! Well have a fantabulous hungergmailiious day my pretties! Love you ALL. Hehehe! **


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG my fellow panemites! SUMMER IS HERE! For me at least, actually it came a few days ago but still! Wahoo! Well you should be expecting more updates from me! Enjoy and have a fantabulous summer my friends! WAAAAAAAAAHHHH! :D**

Over the next few days, it has been the same routine; Dara and I wake up, get ready, eat breakfast, and do some sort of activity together. But no matter what the circumstance is, we always go to the playground near our house. It is completely mandatory these days because it gets her fragile mind away from worrying about Peeta. That is my job alone, not hers. Peeta calls sometimes, he is getting well at the hospital and showing improvement day by day which improves me also. So does Delly though I scold her to enjoy her family vacation. And Haymitch visits occasionally and we speak to each other for about five minutes when Dara will run up to Haymitch and drag him to go play dress up with her. Life is getting better, and my abdomen is getting larger. I am at five months now and it is kind of a struggle but I deal with it. Besides, it is easier that I know what is going to happen this pregnancy.

"Momma, let's go!" Dara scream breaks me of my thoughts.

"Coming sweetie," I reply squatting down to help put on her sandals, and then mine. We head out the door hand in hand walking towards the playground.

As we walk, Dara babbles on about the most ridiculous things that any four year old would talk about. Like why trees are so tall and why grass is green how bird can fly but we cannot. I laugh at my daughter; she makes me so happy and joyful about anything and everything.

"But the bumble bees hurt the flowers!" she exclaims upset.

"What makes you think that honey?" I stifle a laugh.

"Because they put the pointy thingies in them and it hurts the flowers," she replies.

"No Dara, the help the flowers grow and get really big and strong like food helps you grow big and strong." I explain.

She seems to contemplate this for a moment by the way her eyebrows furrow p and down and her mouth purses into a smaller size, just like her father does. I feel a pang of sadness but brush it away because I know I have to be strong and plaster a smile across my face.

"So…I have to eat flowers now? Because I will eat the daffodils!" she says in delight.

I let out the laugh that I was struggling to withhold.

"No you silly, you are not eating any flowers at all. Unless you want end up crazy like Haymitch." I reply, earning her a small giggle. And we continue our nonsensical conversation.

When we finally reach there she lets go of my hands and flies to the slides. There is another little girl around her age there to but I cannot find her parents, so I just brush it off and watch my daughter play and enjoy life.

About halfway into playing, I hear a blood-curdling scream. I stand up quickly and rush over but it isn't Dara playing with the mulch, it is the other little redhead girl. My motherly instincts kick in immediately and I pick her up and bring her back to the bench. There she begins to cry but I comfort her and sit her on my lap.

"You are fine honey, there there. You are okay."

She stops to sniffles and I take a bandage out of my pack I bring with me just in case.

"Tell me where it hurts sweetie," say and she points one scrawny finger at her knee where I place it carefully.

"See sweetheart? You are all better," I reassure.

She looks up at me and there I really see her face. Her tanned skin, her long curly red and bronzed hair, her sea green eyes look so familiar. Like someone in District four I used to know…

I snap out of my phase and set her on my hip as I stand up.

"What is your name sweetie?" I ask her.

She looks up at me with her wide green eyes. "Marina," she replies in a small and quiet voice.

"That is such a pretty name honey. Where are your mommy and daddy?" I ask her gently.

"Mommy is at home and I don't know where daddy is," she sadly replies.

But right as if on cue we hear a man's voice yelling her name.

"Marina! Marina, where are you sweetheart?" he yells.

"Daddy!" she screams as I let her out of my arms. I hear the reuniting and I think I should go makes sure that everything is fine but I decide against it and walk over to where my own child is, playing in the dirt no doubt.

"Momma, look what I found!" she shouts in pleasure. She opens her cupped hands to reveal a tiny baby bunny in them.

I gasp. "Where did you find that?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "It was all alone in the sandbox so I picked it up."

I am hoping that she does not ask the question that I do not want to deny.

"Momma, can I keep it?"

There it is.

I kneel down to her eye level and put on a firm but gentle face.

"No honey, you have to put it back where you found it."

And that is all it takes for her to completely freak out.

"No! Why can't I keep it! That's not fair momma!" she pouts.

I sigh as I put one hand on my forehead.

"Because I said so, now put that bunny down and let's go home."

She begins to scream and stomp her feet and throw her body in every direction possible.

"NOOOOO! Momma! I want it I want it I want it!" she yells at the top of her lungs. The only reason that she is doing this is because Peeta isn't present. She would never act this way if he was, she would receive an immediate time out.

I turn around and take her hand that's not holding the bunny and face her to me firmly.

"Big girls do not act this way Dara. Stop."

Than out of nowhere the water works appear as floods come pouring down her face and she cries and sobs. I hate seeing her this way, which is why she gets everything she wants. From me at least.

"Alright! Alright! Stop crying and you can keep the animal," I give in and almost like that. She stops and a huge grin spreads across her face as she runs out of the playground.

"Well come on Momma! Let's go home!"

I place my face in my hands.

"Coming," I sigh and stand up.

As we walk back home, something strikes me all of a sudden as I turn to Dara.

"Dara, do you know who that little girl was?"

She shakes her head. "No momma. But she was nice and we had lots of fun."

I smile. "That is good to know baby."

When we get to our home, I set Dara on her little stool so she can wash up for the meal.

"What would you like to eat for lunch darling?" I ask her.

"Grilled cheese!" she screams in delight.

I chuckle to myself. "Grilled cheese it is my dear."

As I cook and Dara plays with Buttercup, I cannot help but wonder who that small child was. It was as if I knew her in a past life or something. It all seemed just too familiar too brush out of my troubled mind.

"Lunch is ready Dara," I yell to her as she comes bounding down the stairs and jumping onto her chair and digging into her sandwich.

I shake my head at her; I swear the way she eats sometimes, you'd swear we never feed her.

"Hey, slow down before you choke." I give her a Sippy cup of pineapple juice.

She obeys but then gulps down the beverage. I sigh and take plate for myself to consume.

The day goes by fairly quickly and soon enough, it is evening. I thought it would be fun tonight to have a little camp out…in our living room. We set up a tent and are eating s'mores (a pre Panem type of sweet) inside of it, curled up against each other in a blanket. With the baby bunny on my knees of course, who she decided to name 'sugar pie', and a sleeping Buttercup at my heels. I wonder why he doesn't just eat her yet but he is the most ridiculous cat in Panem so I let it slide.

"Isn't this yummy Dar?" I ask my daughter who is currently busily munching on her midnight sweet.

She nods in agreement and I laugh at her chocolate covered cheeks and chin. Plus she managed to get some on her forehead which is truly a mystery.

"Momma's going to get you a napkin okay sweetie?" I make sure of as she nods again, too concentrated on her s'more than on what I just said. I laugh again as I stand to the kitchen.

I walk over to the counter and retrieve a paper towel form the rack and just as I am about to run it under some hot water, the doorbell rings.

I crinkle my brow as I take a glance at the time on the wall; 10: 30. I wonder who could be at my doorstep so late.

I walk slowly towards the door and open it.

"Hello sweetheart thought you might need use of a couple of old friends."

And standing behind Haymitch are two people that I never thought I would ever see in my entire life again.

**OMG! Guess who? Well I got like seven yes's for Finnick to be put in REALLY FAST! So yeah…well I hope ya loved it! Until next time my pretties! **** hehehe**


	9. Chapter 9

I am completely shocked by who stands in front of me at this very moment. All I can do is stare and drop my jaw in total awe.

"Wha...what are you...doing here?" I stutter out.

"Why hello to you too Katniss," exclaims Finnick with a flash of his award dazzling smile, like he was not dead for the last eight years. Or so I thought apparently.

"Finnick!" I scream with wide eyes.

I hear a sigh coming behind of the two men and turn my head in confusion.

"We would be honored to tell you the entire situation if only...you'd allow us inside. Seriously brainless, I'm cold and I'm hungry. Let us in," snipes Johanna.

"Johanna!" I scream even louder this time and my eyes reach a size I'd never know possible.

She rolls her eyes and Finnick just smiles again leaving Haymitch guffawing to himself.

"Alright, am I missing something here or what? I know he's dead!" I gesture to Finnick. "I also know she is working for Plutarch in district two! So why the Hell are they at my doorstep Haymitch! Explain!" I am going insane now.

"After we eat," says Johanna, stepping in to my house with a 'thank you'. Followed by Finnick and Haymitch whom of which I stop.

"Well you know very well I cannot exactly fight with Johanna don't you sweetheart?" he says.

I shake my head and let him in. He is absolutely ridiculous. I honestly do not know what just happened. And I don't understand how I am not screaming in terror or fainted but I am not so I will carry on.

I walk in and shut the door, noticing that Dara is not in the tent in the den any longer. Probably went off to play with Buttercup, but I have bigger prorities obviously.

I go to the kitchen to find everyone sitting at the table, awaiting their food I suppose when I hear a small voice speak up.

"Daddy I'm hungry," she whines.

I look around Finnick and see a small girl much like Dara's age. With red and bronzed curly hair and sea green eyes. And it is then that I know for a certain fact that she is Marina Odair. Finnick and Annie's daughter. The one I saw at the playground earlier today.

"I know baby, food's coming soon just hang tight," Finnick replies. He sits her on his lap and he catches my gaze towards them two.

"Katniss this is my-"

"Daughter, Marina right?" I finish for him.

He looks confused. "How did you know that?"

When I am about to answer Johanna cuts in with a frustrated sigh.

"Look, can we continue this reunion after we eat?" she says.

I walk over to the kitchen and heat up the leftover Chicken Alfredo I had previously prepared for our dinner. Once it is done warming, I set out plates with it on them along with knives forks and spoons for the surprising guests guests.

Then I pour water in glasses and juice in a sippy cup and hand them out as they all dig in gratefully.

I stand back and watch Johanna and Finnick. They look as if yesterday we were back in District thirteen again fighting in the rebellion. Except for the fact that Finnick is now a father and Johanna let her hair grow out past her shoulders and into her lower back out. It's awkward to think about it but I am dealing.

I meet Haymitch's eyes and I glare, he owes me a huge explanation.

After the meal and they are satisfied, Johanna places her arms on the table and clasps her hands together.

"I need you all to explain why you are here and what happened in the last nine years," I demand.

Haymitch speaks up. "Have a seat sweetheart."

I sit and draw my oversized windbreaker closer to me and realize that Marina can't hear this but fortunately she is asleep on her father's chest, while he is cradling her to him.

"Okay Katniss. I'm going to start with rebellion." Finnick starts. "Remember that day when we were all going through the Avox tunnels and mines. It was towards the end after they unleashed the lizards or mutts I should say. You were heading up the ladder with Cressida and Pollux and Peeta already out, helping. When you heard me scream correct?"

I go back to that dreadful day. That dreadful memory of blood and murder and screams of despair. I nod but grimace soon afterwards.

"You were struggling to get down again. To help me but it was too late. While the truth was that it wasn't me, just an illusion snow created of me. I later learned that since he found out we escaped with Peeta alive and somewhat well again, Snow needed more to break you; he wasn't giving up just yet."

"Since Johanna wasn't there at the time, Peeta was threatening and you and Gale were on rocky terms so the closest one to get was obviously me. Well, when the illusion was taking place it was as if I was in a haze of some sort, unable to speak or thrash out in any way or motion possible."

"They dragged me to this unimaginably tiny cell but before they could lock it, you dropped the explosive into the mines and they were incinerated almost immediately. Long story short, I escaped." he finishes.

I blink a few times and try to comprehend what I've just heard.

"Alright then, but I still don't understand why you are here now? Both of you," I point out.

"Haymitch called and told us about the...incident. He said you needed company so I volunteered to come and bother you even more so," Finnick replied with a smirk. I shake my head and smile a bit.

"Whilst I on the other hand was forced to be present. Against my will if I might add," Johanna says.

I roll my eyes. "But I cannot comprehend why they didn't make an announcement to Panem that you were alive and well with your family."

"They did Katniss," Finnick says.

"How come I didn't hear about it?" I question.

"Because you never turn on your television set sweetheart," Haymitch finishes, bringing a laugh from Johanna which I wholeheartedly ignore.

"Fine then but why did you not come for my wedding?"

"I didn't get an invitation remember? You thought I was still dead," says Finnick.

"But invited Johanna and she said nothing about this," I try to remain calm.

"Because you never asked and I assumed you knew," snorts Johanna.

I struggle not to scream and then remember something. "Wait, why is Marina here?" I ask.

A pained expression crosses his face. "When I came home, Annie underwent this procedure, which made her remember, you know not be insane any more. During that time I thought that she would be just Annie forever. We had our first son who is now 14, Brennan. Then Marina came along."

"But just a few days ago, when we went out for a swim. She lost it. Completely. Now it is unpredictable. She can be herself for a few weeks and turn into a blank. I had to bring Marina here because I couldn't let her see her mother like that. Brennan insisted he stay and take care of her." he finishes.

I place my hands on his. "I'm so sorry. I know how that's like. Trust me." I say referring to Peeta and his flash back days, still.

"And you," I turn towards a seething Johanna. "Did not have to be here. I could have taken care of Dara my self."

Confusion spreads on their face.

"Who's Dara?" asks Finnick.

"Dara? What is that your dog or something?" questions Johanna.

I face a sulking Haymitch, fuming with anger.

"You didn't tell them!" I shout. "I cannot believe this! Why do they think they are here with me then?"

Johanna answers. "To keep you sane so you don't do something stupid like jump off of the roof or drink yourself to death like Haymitch here." and she takes a sip of her drink.

My hands reach my head.

"Listen, the only reason you are here is because of Dara. My little daughter," I tell them and the entire place went quiet.

Johanna chokes on her drink and Finnick almost stops breathing.

"You have a kid!" screams Johanna.

I nod and give a sad smile. "That isn't all, but I presume Haymitch didn't mention that either."

I stand up and take of my windbreaker showing my plain maternity shirt but more importantly my bulging abdomen. I sit once more, rubbing my stomach, all eyes on me.

"Y-you're pregnant?" asks Finnick in distress.

"Yes, five months. That is the reason why Haymitch called you all. I can't take care of a small child while this is happening to me. To us," I explain my glance cast downward.

"Well, now it's different because there's a kid involved, or two anyways. I guess...I guess I can stick around," says Johanna.

I smile at her.

This could be the start of something new.

Haymitch leaves a bit after Johanna goes all out on him. Telling him what a 'hoe-sucker' he is for not telling them that I was expecting, having a young daughter, etcetera. I think she did my job for me, thankfully.

"So can we meet her? Dara I mean," asks Johanna.

I smile and nod. Leading them upstairs as they take in their surroundings. Upstairs in each victor village house including Peeta and I's, are fairly large. Each having seven bedrooms and 13 guest bedrooms; resembling each district in Panem.

"First you can put your things in your bedrooms," I tell them, as they walk into each district and place their things accordingly.

When they arrive back to me, we all travel to my daughter's pink door and I open it slowly, revealing her putting lipstick on Buttercup.

I sigh. "Dara! What are you doing sweetie? You know you're not supposed to put make up on him," I exclaim, rushing to take it from her hands.

She frowns. "But momma! He wants it!"

"I'm pretty sure that he does not," I retort. "Now come here, there are some friends of momma's that I want you to meet."

I scoop her up and place her on my hip as I walk out to the hallways and meet Johanna and Finnick and Marina.

"Finnick, Johanna this is my daughter, Dara." I gesture towards the girl on my hip.

"Sweetie, this is Finnick and Johanna. They are going to stay here for a while until daddy gets back okay?" I explain to her. She only stares.

"Say hi," I urge her. But she still looks at them strangely. Until finally suddenly, she she starts to cry and it quickly turns into sobbing.

I sigh in frustration and shut my eyes but open them soon after. "Have a good night and feel free to do anything you'd like. See you in the morning." And with that I hurry back into my room shutting the door behind me.

**FINNICK POV**

I watch as Katniss shuts her door with a crying Dara on her hip. She seems in such distress and I can't help feeling terrible with what is going on with Peeta. And on top of that her being pregnant handling merely a toddler. It is just too much to tolerate.

"Poor kid," says Johanna.

"Poor Katniss," I reply. "She can't handle all of this alone."

"That's what we're here for remember?" she rolls her eyes, "I'm going to take a shower."

Before she leaves to her room, I stop her with my arm.

"What?" she snaps.

"I need you to do something for me extremely hard for you to follow through on," I say.

She glares at me. "What is it Finnick?"

"I need you to not be...Johanna until Peeta returns."

She starts to protest but I interrupt.

"Katniss has way too much to deal with at the moment and I am very sure that your snide comments and harsh words aren't really needed," I say.

She grimaces at the thought of being kind to someone. But I flash her my award winning smile. "Please? For me?" I plead.

She groans. "Oh fine."

I smile wider. "Great! Thank you!"

"Oh shut up Odair," she says and with she rips herself out of my grasp and stumbles down the hall mumbling.

I feel a tug on my shirt and look down not knowing that Marina has awaken.

"Daddy, Hannie said a bad word," she whispers groggily.

I smile and kiss her forehead. "I know baby. That's why you don't take any lessons from her."

**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry for the late update and crappy chapter but I needed a good reunion. I've written and re written this chapter lot****sa times because I needed a really good reaction from Katniss and I got it finally. So yeah…Well next chapter will be up in three days tops. Hope ya liked it! And may the odds be ever in your favor! **

**By the by, I LOVE YOU ALL! 3**

**-Jozette **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey y'all. Well being the wazzmaster I am, I accidentally gave Finnick's kid and Peeta's doc the same name. But they're spelled diff! So yeah. Any chiz, enjoy this chapter! Who knows at surprises await you? (Hint. HINT!) sorry for ****updating so late! Don't hate me! ******

  
>I wake up the next morning with Dara in my arms, tears stains still visible on her small face. I sigh as I take a look at the time. 5:30. I seem to be getting up very early as of late.<p>

I stand and automatically rush to the bathroom, waiting for my vomit to make its appearance. Sure enough, it does and I flush it down. Getting ready for the day all of last night's events hit me hard and suddenly.

Finnick. Johanna. Marina. Here. Alive. Everything floods back into my memory. As I tie my hair into a long Pony tail, I head downstairs to start making breakfast. For everyone.

A few hours later, the dining room table is set since our kitchen one would never fit any more than three, as our dining one seats twelve (ironic right?) Flour cakes, wild turkey bacon, quail eggs, and hot beverages spread around the table, awaiting their consumers. Soon enough, I hear footsteps bounding down the stairs.

I see Finnick and Johanna come down; fully dressed and ready to face the day, though the girls still do not show.

"Good Morning Katniss," says Finnick with a smile.

"Morning," says Johanna less enthusiastically.

"Good morning," I respond to both. They seem to be waiting on my approval to let them eat.

"Oh, please. You don't need my 'okay' to eat. Go ahead," I say.

They jump right onto it; devouring the meal in a haste, yet neat manner.

Finnick stops to look at me, my eyebrows raised in questioning.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asks.

I shake my head 'no'. "Coffee is my breakfast. The only thing that doesn't make its appearance again in the mornings."

He smiles and continues to eat.  
>After the meal, I clean the table and the kitchen and wonder why Dara and Marina still aren't down yet. Dara never misses a meal, I know for a fact.<p>

I turn to Finnick and Johanna. "Um, feel free to do whatever you please. It's your home for now. I'm going to check on the girls." I say as I head upstairs.

I walk to my room and find it empty. That's odd I think seeming as I only left her there sleeping soundly less than an hour ago.

I then check Finnick's room. No Marina. Lastly I leave to Dara's room and find the two playing with buttercup.

"His name is Buttercup," says Dara.

"He's ugly," replies Marina as they both laugh at the cat. As if he can comprehend what their saying about him, he hisses and leaves.

I smile as the cat stalks past me. He looks at me and I stare back. "I told you so," I whisper and I swear he glares at me as he leaves.

I enter the room. "Good morning girls."

Dara runs immediately to me as I swing her up into a hug. Marina looks a little hesitant.

"Come here sweetie," I urge as I scoop her up as well.

As they pull back I ask them. "So did you sleep well?"

They both nod enthusiasticly.

"Are you girls hungry?" I ask and laugh at their encouraging nods and exclamations, yet once again.

"Well let's go downstairs and get something to eat," I say, heading back downstairs. We reach the kitchen and set them down at the small table. I give them their share of breakfast and leave them alone to eat.

Though, just as I am at the head of the staircase I hear a screech.

Thinking it is one of the children I fast walk only to find them perfectly fine and munching away. I hear it again and find that it is coming from the living room.

I appear at the scene only to find Johanna screaming in terror, standing on the television set and a guffawing Finnick.

I am thoroughly confused.

"What is...going on here?" I ask.

Johanna's terrified eyes stare me down. "You never mentioned you had a demon living among you all!" She screeches.

My eyebrows furrow. "What do you mean Johanna?" I ask when I hear a meow coming from between my ankles. I look down and suddenly understand.

I pick the cat up and scratch him behind his ears where he loves it. "You mean Buttercup? He's harmless Johanna."

I move towards her but she screams once again. "Get that thing away from me!" Bringing a new fit of laughter to Finnick.

"Shut up Finnick! It's not funny!" she screams then turns to me. "Just, put it in a cage or something. I don't want anything to do with it! Ugh!" she says one last time before jumping off and running upstairs to her room. Muttering something about hating puppies and kittens.

I sigh to myself as Finnick struggles to stop laughing. "You aren't going to put him away are you?" He asks, gasping for breath.

"No," I answer and bend down again to let him go. He hisses at me and leaves, looking for Dara probably.

I face Finnick once again. "Myrina is wide awake now eating breakfast with Dara. You might want to kiss her good morning or something." I say.

He smiles. "Look at you. Five years and a child can change a person huh? You're so...motherly now."

I roll my eyes and take a sit near him on a different couch. "Well yes. That's what happens when you have children, I assume you'd know."

He laughs. "Yeah, But I would have never thought you would have children. Never in my entire life actually."

I smiled to myself. "Me either. But then there was Peeta, who really wanted kids and I just...I couldn't say no to him. I owe him too much, including my life. Turned out that I actually love being a mother. So the next time I asked him." I finished gesturing to my stomach.

He frowns. "I just don't get why the blondes are easy to say yes too. And redheads like me aren't."

I laugh. "What makes you say that?"

"Because I used to ask Annie for kids but she didn't want them either." he says. "Are all women like that?"

"Um...no. And I never knew that. What convinced her?" I ask.

He turns crimson. "Uh...I think I'd better leave that little detail out."

The realization hits me and I laugh aloud. "You didn't!"

His face masks embarrassment. "Oh. But I did."

"You used your seduction techniques on her and it actually worked?" I ask in shock.

"Yep! No one can turn down my wondrous charms and stunning good looks," he says with pride and flashing me one of those grins women die for.

I shake my head and am about to answer when Dara comes running out of the kitchen, her hands landing on my knees. In the background I see Marina running up to her father as they collide into a huge embrace.

"Momma! Momma!" she exclaims, rather excitedly I might add.

"Dara! Dara!" I mimic making her giggle. "What is it sweetie?"

"Why is your tummy big?"

Finnick laughed as my face broke out in confusion. "Daddy and I've already told you why. Remember?"

She sighed, an adorable frustrated sigh. "Nooo! I know the baby is in your tummy. But why is it so big?"

My eyebrows furrow, "Because...the baby grows inside of momma," I say slowly.

"How?"

"Uh, magic?" I answer as Finnick guffaws.

"Really Katniss? 'Magic'?" he asks. I glare at him to stop speaking.

"But where does the baby come from momma?" she asks the question I never want to answer. Especially not at this age.

"Umm...well..." I stutter turning crimson.

"Here, I'll tell you where babies come from honey," Finnick cuts in, opening his arms as Dara jumps into them, Marina next to her.

"From the stork."

I roll my eyes. A stork was an imaginary bird parents used to tell their young children long ago that used to bring babies into the world. Instead of the authentic reason why.

"What's that?" my daughter asks.

"It is a bird that brings the baby to your mommy's tummy," he replies.

She actually bought it.

Her eyes widen. "Wow," she breathes.

"Yeah. So did I answer your question Dara?" Finnick asks.

There is a moment of silence before...

"How does the Stork put the baby in momma's tummy?" she asks.

"Alright, bath time," I stand to interrupt the answer. I will never understand children's curiosity. Maybe I was like that once. Long ago perhaps.

I pick her up from Finnick and place her on my hip. "I can take Marina also Finnick."

He stands. "No, it's fine. I don't want you to take on more than you're capable of."

I raise my eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean? That I can't do things I'm able to when I'm not pregnant?" My hormones start to kick in.

He immediately goes into defensive mode. "No! I mean...I just don't want you to over exert your self."

I roll my eyes and sigh. "Look Odair. I've survived two hunger games, I've lead a rebellion, I've killed more people than you can count in your entire lifetime in less than a year. So when I offer to take two little girls who barely weigh fifty pounds a bath, I don't think I'm hurting the baby." I finish a scowl across my face.

Now if I had said this to any other person, I would expect them to be some what offended or even hurt. But because this is Finnick I am speaking too, all he does is shake his head and laugh.

"Katniss Everdeen- Mellark, you have not changed one bit since you were that sixteen year old girl in the arena," he says and walks out of the room.

I stand, muttering obscenties under my breath. Finnick Odair hasn't changed either.

I look over to Dara perched on my hip. "Come on baby, bath time."

I pick up Marina on the way up the stairs as these children whine for their health.

*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Bath time, unlike it is usually, is a complete success. Maybe it is because of Marina. If that is the case, I am adopting Finnick's daughter.

After bath time, I dress the girls up in adorable sundresses and matching bows in their high ponytails. Hands in hands we come down to the front door and start putting on our sandals but I forget something.

"Be right back," I say to the girls, leaving for upstairs.

As I reach Johanna's room I knock twice.

"What?" she yells.

I roll my eyes. Johanna indeed.

"It's me. Can I come in?" I reply, though I do not know why I'm asking since it is my house after all.

After a moment, the door opens and Johanna plops back onto her bed as I step in.

"What's up brainless?"

I wince at the name for no apparent reason. Yep. Definitely pregnancy hormones. She's been calling me that since forever.

"The girls and I are going to go to the playground and maybe for a walk afterwards. Would you like to come?" I explain.

She just looks at me. "Let's see. Go to a park infested with blubber-nosed, booger-picking, scab-licking vermin? No thanks," her eyes narrowed into slits.

Then from out of no where at all, a fuse breaks inside of me. Bubbling anger.

"Children are not vermin," I hiss, surprised at my tone of voice. Apparently so is Johanna. "They are every parent's happiness and joy. They are...a part of us. Of course you wouldn't know that because you wouldn't know!" I scream at her. She is quick to stand up.

"Oh, so there is your defensive motherly side I've been waiting for," she replies lamely.

"You don't need to be a mother to BE a mother!" I yell back.

"Oh, and you would know..." she snorts.

Finnick comes in. "What's going on in here? I could hear you yelling from my room." But we ignore him completely.

"And what the Hell is that supposed to mean?" I yell.

"You know what I am implying- what I know."

"You have no experience to take care of kids! None! You wouldn't know motherhood if it hit you in the face!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"Johanna stop. Katniss please-" Finnick interrupts.

"Shut up Finnick!" shouts Johanna. "Look brainless you don't know what the Hell I've been through! Or what's happened in the last nine years! I was married! I had a kid!"

"Really? Who! Who'd you marry and where is your kid now?"

"My kid is with his father!"

"Then who is he!"

Johanna looks at Finnick who is shaking his head violently. But Johanna talks anyways.

"Gale Hawthorne. I married your old hunting besty."

**Oh...My…God guys. I bet y'all totally didn't see that coming! Hehehe! Well I kinda owe ya for not updating so here is a cliffy...which once I think about it is a pretty stupid thing to give. Well whatevs. Until nxt chapter! :)******

**- MockingjayFlying! :)) And may the odds be ever in your favor! ******


	11. Chapter 11

I stare at Johanna in awe as Finnick braces himself for the worst. Minutes pass by, hours, days, weeks; it feels like until I let out a dry and shallow laugh.

"If this is some type of crude joke it is not funny," I panic.

But Johanna just shakes her head. "No brainless, it isn't. I was married to him and I have kid," she says, with a scowl on her face but her voice somewhat softer.

I chuckle incredibly. "So Finnick's alive. You're married to Gale. Is there anything else I should know about? Are you wearing an earpiece leading to the capitol? Do you have long lost sister? Are you even Johanna Mason?" I question harshly. I know I am being unnecessary and childish and ridiculous but so what? This is a man I have known basically my entire life and now he is married and has a kid and I don't deserve to know?

Finnick takes in a breath. "Katniss I'm sorry-"

"No _I'm _sorry! I'm sooo sorry for being stupid enough to know what the Hell goes on around here!" I snap back, my arms crossed.

"Look! I think you're overreacting just a tad!" screams Johanna.

"I have a right to overreact! I'm pregnant _and_ I didn't know that my what used to be best friend was married to brown eyes over here!" I spit back.

She forwards me, her eyes narrowed into slits. "Watch the way you're talking to me."

I step forward this time. "You can't touch me, remember Mason?" I seethe and I swear that if Finnick hadn't come in between us at that very moment I can't even say what would have happened.

"Johanna, just stop it. You know better then this," he says. Johanna doesn't flinch.

After another minute of deadly silence, I change the subject. "The girls and I are going for a walk. You can join us if you'd like if not then that's fine too," I softly say. I start for the door when Finnick grabs my arm.

"I'm coming too," he says.

I roll my eyes. "Fine then," I reply and walk down the stairs.

As I leave I can hear a conversation between the two victors fading as I get closer and closer to my daughter.

**Finnick POV**

"What the Hell was that Johanna?" I whisper yell at her.

She shrugs, "she was pissing me off!"

"Yeah? Well just deal with it! From what I understand you must have started this!"

She glares at me menacingly. "So what?"

I take in a hug sigh and run my hands over my forehead. This woman is just so difficult.

"Johanna, Katniss has been nothing short of kind to you since you arrived- or should I say _pushed_- here. And you know that! She's pregnant, she has a toddler and Peeta, the only person in this entire world who you and I both know can give her sanity is in the freaking _hospital_!" I can't help but shouting now because I can relate. "She may look strong and mighty and put her chin up high for her daughter and for the rest of the world, but God knows that she's wasting away inside. You came here to be not the deadly Johanna Mason but a _mother_. Because I can't be. So all I ask of you is to _please_ stop being…you! Start being the mother you and I and Gale and Tallie both know!"

She winces at her daughter's name but continues to not move.

"Do it for your child. As a parent, I'm asking you. Please."

And with those last words I slip out of the room and go to my daughter as well.

**Back to Katniss…**

"There we go," I say as I finish putting on Marina and Dara's sandals.

"Thank you," says a giddy Marina.

I smile down at her; so sweet. "You're welcome honey," I respond as voice makes me jump behind me.

"Ready to go?"

I place a hand over my heart. "God Finnick! You scared me!"

He laughs his stupid cocky laugh. "Sorry."

I sigh and open the front door as we leave, and close it when were out.

It is quite a beautiful day. Neither too warm nor cold.

Perfect.

But Peeta isn't here to enjoy it. I grimace at that negative thought. Dara and I haven't gotten a call from him or Dr. Dearings in a few weeks which is quite odd. I hope is alright.

A voice brings me back to my senses though.

"So where are we headed?" asks Finnick.

"The playground," I reply lamely.

He nods. I don't think any of us want to discuss the conversation we had back at the house at the moment. I know that I do not. The entire situation will be too stressful, too painful to talk about for me so it's best for everyone if we just drop it for now.

The rest of the way to the place is unusually quiet especially for the girls but when we get there, they run off with a couple of the kids already there as Finnick and I seat on the bench.

For a moment, it's just us watching our children until minutes later Marina comes running up to her father, a wide toothy grin on her face makes us parents smile, despite everything.

"Daddy I'm hungry," the four year old says as her father scoops her up.

Finnick's face turns to remorseful. "Sorry sweetie but I didn't bring any food with me."

Her face turns into a pout but I reach into my knapsack I have slung over my shoulder. "Here you go honey." I present her with a baggy of cut fruit and a juice pouch. She takes it with a huge smile.

"Thank you!"

I smile wider at her. "You're welcome sweetie." Is my response as she giggles and runs off to munch on her treats.

As Marina fades into the distance, Finnick thanks me.

"No problem," I shrug.

After another moment of silence (we seem to have those a lot lately) he says "Is it hard?"

Meeting his gaze I respond. "What?"

"Being pregnant."

I almost laugh aloud. "Yes. I assume Annie would have told you though."

He shakes his head, no. "Annie wouldn't show any emotion of pain or remorse. I would ask her if she was alright and she would of course tell me yes. She wouldn't tell me if she was hurting."

I contemplate before answering for a second. "Well, if you really want to know. Pregnancy is Hell."

He laughs.

"Well it is true! You feel like you want to vomit every single second of every single day. The hormones are up and down constantly. I mean one second you could be absolutely happy and the next is miserable. You cannot eat what you want and the cravings you desire are revolting. Ice cream topped with animal entrails for example. And to top it off, giving birth is horrifying and excruciating pain. It is like some part of your body is being ripped out of your abdomen. I would rather be pounded with a dozen hammers then that," I finish.

He smirks. "And I thought the men had it bad."

My eyebrows furrow. "How so," I inquire.

He takes in a breath. "Well we have to wait on you ladies hand, feet, _and _elbows every second of every day for one."

I laugh. "Elbows?"

He nods. "Yes, elbows. And when you scream your heads off pushing, our hands are crushed to the bones."

I can't help but sort on that comment. "Yes Finnick, you men have it worse. I mean it isn't like you don't carry the child for the majority of a year and its not like you go through all of the symptoms with us. You are completely correct."

A minute.

"Point taken," he says.

I shake my head and then an idea strikes me. I check the time on my wrist watch and see that it's around seven. I think Finnick gets the hint as he gathers up Dara and Marina without protest to the bench.

"Have fun?" I ask.

"YEAH!" they scream as I laugh.

"Well it's about dinnertime and I think maybe we should go too Fanny's," I say as a certain little black haired girl go ecstatic with excitement.

Before Finnick asks in confusion I fill him in. "It is an adorable little kids restaurant just a couple of blocks up from here. They go all out with different themes every week, costumes, entertainment. It's phenomenal," I concur.

He picks Marina on one hip and Dara and the other. "Then please, lead the way."

^#^#^**an hour later**#^#^#^

"Would you like a refill on your beverage ma'am?"

"Yes, water please. Thank you."

The server scurries off to refill my glass as I smile at Marina and Dara munching away on their food.

The theme today is full out carnival. Including the banners, the clowns and acrobats, the popped kettle corn, cotton candy, everything.

The minute we entered this place Marina adored it just as much as Dara does. They ran off to enjoy the games and entertainment with other children as Finnick and I ordered the food (and a doggie bad for Johanna) for all of us. Minutes later we are gathered at a multicolored high table, finishing up our dinner.

I receive my drink as soon as the girls squeal "All done!"

"Okay! Does anyone need to go potty before we go home?" I make sure of.

"I do!" I expected that coming for the children not Finnick Odair. The girls laugh as if it's the most amusing thing in the entire country of Panem. It is though. I shake my head.

"Go," I say as I put down the bill and gather up the kids at the door. Once he finishes we head off to home.

Halfway through the walk back to the house Dara tugs at my shirt. I look down at my daughter.

"Yes sweetie?"

She yawns. "Momma, I'm…tired."

I smile down at her before I scoop her up onto my hip. I glance over to my left and see that Finnick has done the same with Marina. Glad that he hasn't offered me any help with carrying my baby.

The entire walk home is silent and as we near the house I see many…what? People with cameras, microphones, cam recorders etcetera gathering outside my house. Then I realize too late that they are paparazzi when one turns and they come charging around us.

"Katniss! Are you worried about Peeta?"

"Why is Finnick here?"

"Is Johanna Mason inside your house as well?"

"Are you going to now take precautions because you and your loved ones are in danger?"

"What are you gong to do now that Snow's army has been resurrected?"

The last question gets me.

Finnick notices as he takes charge. "Come on Katniss," he says as he ushers us in despite the chaos around us. We slam the door shut, children still in our grasps.

Johanna rushes towards us. "Look!" she screams as she leads us towards my television set.

There on the news is a man I never thought I'd see again.

"We need to take careful precaution of everyone who was involved, anyone who was even in remote contact with the rebellion." Says Plutarch Heavensbee. It is a tight and fearful resurrection and it is very unpredictable what might happen at the moment. All that we know is that former President Cornelius Snow's militia are very much alive and plotting against us and that we are all in gave danger. Especially the mockingjay." I pay close attention at this part.

He looks straight at the camera and speaks. His tone anxious and plateful. "Katniss my dear, you need to leave your home immediately and bring all the family and friends you can find. This message only goes out to our rebellionarries and you must not speak word of this to anyone else. You are the main target and you will surely die. Protection form District 13 is on the way and will shield you until you are sorted out. You have only a few days before they strike. Be safe and well my darling." And with that the television shuts off.

Finnick, Johanna and I are left terrified. I look at my baby in my arms and suddenly it all makes sense. Everything.

I think back to my nightmare that appeared in my head only a couple days ago. What snow had hissed at me when my daughter was killed.

_"You made a fool out of me Katniss Everdeen. And for that, you're daughter will die._

He wants to weaken me again. He wants to kill her.

And suddenly, my beautiful happy life, my story book life, is about to take a turn for the worse.

**Snow's associates want to kill baby Dara. They want to steal Katniss's happiness. Let me just tell you that the previous chapters y'all were loving and eating up. The family loving crud. Oh. That is sooo over. **

**-MockingjayFlying **** and the odds were not in Katniss Favor again. In fact, they never ever were. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer (I'm always forgetting these! Oh well, this'll count for the entire story): If you think I own the Hunger Games go check yourself into a mental institution because you're insane**!

"This can't be happening," is the first thing I say and think after the television set shuts off.

I cannot believe this is happening again. After everything I've been through, we've been through. After I thought all of the death and the sadness and the blood, was over. Now even dead, Snow has me in his grasps once again.

"We have to move!" yells Johanna. Apparently the shock factor is over with leaving us pacing and scared.

"We can't move Johanna", Finnick seems to find his voice. "Plutarch said there would be a militia to protect us, appearing any time yet."

And is if right on cue, we hear the buzzing of a hover craft outside of the house, probably drawing even more paparazzi to our attention.

Johanna heads towards the door seeming as I am too broken to move an inch at the moment. She moves a curtain to see and hesitantly opens up the front door. As soon as she does however about ten soldiers rush into the house near us.

Before I can utter a, one of them, smaller than the others, approaches me in particular.

"Katniss Everdeen?" she says to me. I am about to inform her of my current name change but realize I am in no condition to do so. So instead I nod once.

Taking off her mask she reveals her face to me. Her very familiar face...

"F-Fulvia?" I question in shock for the second time today. Her face is different from the uptight woman I'd known years ago. She doesn't look aged at all, no difference. But her eyes scream vibrancy.

She smiles. "Yes. It is me. We can chat after we arrive back in District 13."

This comes as another shock. To all of us though.

"We're going back to thirteen?" asks Finnick, Marina still in his arms, fast asleep.

Fulvia nods. "We can explain everything once we are into safety. But for now you need to let me explain what you need to do now and the situation here."

The room is silent as she continues to speak.

"Well, as you already understand to my knowing, Plutarch informed you on some of the situation. The rest will be explained to you in thirteen. We are present to protect you for preparation. Now Plutarch may have also told you that you have three days while the truth is you need to leave today."

"Today!" Johanna screeches. But Fulvia holds up one hand as Johanna throws up her hands in frustration.

She starts once again. "Gather some of your belongings in haste in exception to clothing because that will be provided there. Now you may be wondering about Annie, Brennan, Gale, Tallie and Peeta."

Our trio gasps. I cannot believe I forgot about Peeta! Back in the hospital Dr. Dearings...

"Are they alright? Safe?" I say franticly.

"Yes. They have already been transported to the district. So has everyone else. Meaning Delly and her family, etcetera. No need to worry."

I let out a breath of relief, but remember someone else. "And Haymitch? Is he riding along with us? Have you all informed him also?"

I realize that he hasn't been over at all since the reuniting, his house empty of color.

Fulvia looks at me for a moment. "Katniss, Haymitch already knows. He's been well aware since day one. Right now he's with all of your families in thirteen."

I feel like I've been struck. He knew and he didn't tell us. Any of us this time.

"So he knew and didn't tell us?" says a furious Johanna.

"Johanna, that is the direct reason why he wanted you and Finnick here. It would be easier and more efficient to track you down. Plus you are the only remaining victors, meaning your safety is on edge."

We are all silent until Fulvia speaks again. "Also what Plutarch said about inviting friends? Is false."

What?

"What?" Finnick echoes. "We can't save any of our friends from certain death?"

Fulvia flinches. "No. This situation is another type of rebellion, through different circumstances. They will stop at nothing to kill you all."

This is all too much for me. And suddenly, those small children at the park, at Franny's, all of those happy families. Their bodies being discovered under the rubble.

"This is ridiculous!" I shout. "There is a rebellion, we conquer it and everyone thinks that we're safe! And now, when we are now just rebuilding, reconstructing our homes and our lives, we have to start over once again!"

"I completely agree! Even when Snow is dead, he still has some kind of grip on us!" shouts Johanna surprising me.

"I understand fully but-"

"No Fulvia, you don't! And you never will because you are not one of us!" screams Finnick. "You haven't lost anyone or anything! You haven't been played as a pawn in the games! Haven't had to suffer or see suffering like we have! So don't pretend to understand! God knows you don't!"

Finnick's words hang suspended in the air for a moment. But we well understand that what he has spoken is true. Residents of District 13 will never understand. No one ever will really, only us. The people who have been affected by it. The people whose lives have been distorted because of it. Fulvia will never understand.

"We will departure very soon. Gather your belongings," Fulvia says softly and she and the other D thirteen guards position them selves in and around my house.

I am the first to head up stairs followed by Finnick and then Johanna. Each of us soundlessly entering our rooms.

As I close the door behind me, many emotions build up in my chest. Sadness, anger, longing, love. Knowing that my house, my District might not be there if we return here hurts. Even though it was a few years ago. There is sure uncertainty.

Dara stirs in my arms. I look at my sleeping angel and do not want to set her down but I have to to pack.

I lay her down on Peeta and I's bed and start to gather my memories.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Are you ready?" asks Fulvia. We are all downstairs and finished packing. I moved onto Dara's room after mine as she is now in my grasp again. Bringing her beloved tutu and more special objects of her descent.

"Wait," I suddenly remember as our cat stalks in between my legs.

Fulvia turns towards me, as does everyone else.

"I need to bring a few animals along me," I say.

Fulvia starts to protest but I won't have it.

"Fulvia, my daughter needs at least these few comforts of home. And I think you can do this little."

She reluctantly nods and I pick up Buttercup, placing him in my bag and grab Sweetie Pie's cage with her inside.

"I'm ready," I announce as they lead us to the enormous hover craft parked outside. It is the most massive one I've ever seen of.

As we enter Fulvia shows us around. The walls are a warm beige color, with homely decorations and such. The vehicle itself is very big but the inside is larger, as I take in my surroundings, soldiers position themselves once more. Still carrying our bags, Fulvia leads us.

"The hovercraft is very large and spacious for your likings. It will take about two days to reach District 13," she informs us.

"Why so long this time?" asks Johanna.

"Well we are taking major precautions, our surroundings in tact. This situation is very dangerous for you all because if this vehicle is targeted, then that is the end," Fulvia says gravely.

We all understand the difficulty of at the very least transportation of this let alone everything else.

"Well let me show you around," we continue to walk. "There are seven quarters total in here. Three for the soldiers and I, three for you, and the last one is for the two children. It's a play room along with a bedroom," she finishes.

I'm not sure how I feel about the kid's room. I'd rather have my daughter in my arms while I sleep, with all that's going on.

We nod. "Then there is the kitchen and dining area and main area or living room as we call it. All of the necessities of a home in here. The bathrooms are in you rooms."

But this will never be our homes.

"Breakfast, lunch, and dinner will be served in your rooms if you'd like it to," says Fulvia.

I look at Johanna and Finnick as they nod and say, "yes, that would be fine. Thank you."

She nods. "Dinner will be served to you very soon. I will show you to your rooms," she says.

She leads us all to a narrow hallway, but that is to be expected. This is after all a hover craft.

"I will leave you to your business," she says to us once we arrive to our quarters and leaves.

I sigh and start to open the door to my room as I say "Good night."

"Night," Johanna and Finnick say in unison as they enter their rooms as well.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*

Moments later I am sitting on the couch in my quarters near the artificial fireplace. Eating my dinner consisting of boar and wild rice, Dara on my lap eating with me.

The room is fair, a simple bed, little furniture, paintings on the walls homey things to reassure us.

But I know better.

Dara woke a few minutes ago, starving. She hasn't asked where we are yet or where we are going. But that can only last for so long.

"Momma, I'm done!" exclaims Dara interrupting my thoughts.

I look down at her and smile, wiping her mouth and chin with a damp cloth. But then I notice her plate.

"Sweetie, you've hardly touched your peas," I say to her.

She pouts. "But they're yucky!"

I laugh as I brush the hair out of her face. "But momma eats peas. And daddy eats peas. You have to eat peas to get big and strong honey."

She looks back at the peas then me and then back at the peas. After taking a moment's thought about whether to place the food in her mouth or not, she decides not to. Throwing herself at me in a hug instead.

I sigh and hold onto my baby. Rubbing soothing circles on her back I hear a knock on the door followed by hysterical crying.

"Come in," I say hesitantly, Dara pays no mind.

Bursting through the door enters a frantic Marina and frustrated Finnick.

"Katniss, please help me- she won't stop crying and- oh God," he yells over the crying.

I place a confused Dara onto my mattress, as I cross over and pick up Marina. She almost immediately jumps into my arms, grasping my shirt she cries into my shoulder.

"Its okay sweetie, you're going to be alright," I softly say, bouncing her up and down, though this calms her only a tiny bit.

I meet Finnick's tired gaze. "What happened?" I ask him.

He throws his hand over his face. "I don't even know Katniss! She woke up from her nap and just started to fuss. I tried giving her some dinner and she burst into tears! I've tried everything!" he exclaims, desperately.

"Where's Johanna?" I ask, and he just shakes his head.

"Dead asleep."

And then it hits me. "Wait, Finnick, what did her dinner consist of?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "I don't know fish? Shrimp? Some rice."

I start to stroke her hair making her little body shudder with sobs. "She misses her mother Finnick, she misses Annie."

A look of remorse appears on his face as I sit down still clutched to Marina. "Do you miss your mommy honey?"

She screams and continues to weep harder, nodding into my chest.

"Aww, sweetie it's okay. You're going to see her very soon," I reassure her but she just cries harder so I do the only thing I can think of.

Taking a deep breath in I begin to sing, while rubbing her back.  
><em><br>__You are my sunshine, my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take, my sunshine, away.__  
><em>  
>This simple melody has been around for hundreds of years. Some say before the 21st century.<p>

I repeat this and repeat until she calms down to only a tiny sniffle, Finnick watches the entire thing amazed.

"Have you bathed yet sweetheart?" I ask Marina. She shakes her head, no, as I look at Dara.

"Honey, can you cuddle Marina for me? I have to talk to her daddy," I tell her.

"Okay momma."

Handing Marina over to her, I scurry out of the room into the contracted hallway, Finnick behind me.

"Finnick she's enormously homesick and she misses her mother," I begin.

He nods. "I know, and I don't know what to do about it. Even though we will be there soon, she won't be able to stay with Annie."

My eyebrows furrow. "What? What do you mean she won't be able to stay with her?"

"Look, I don't want Marina seeing Annie the way she is. It was too painful for me before and I can't let her go through that," he says.

Anger rushes through me. "Are you solemn about this? Marina is her daughter; you can't not let her see her mother!"

He seems irritated too. "But she's also _my _daughter and I get to say what's best for her in this situation."

"And you honestly think that not letting the two see each other is going to help either of them? I know Annie needs her daughter and Marina needs her mother!"

"Katniss don't start with me," he says in a warning tone.

"Oh stop it Odair," I retort. "You couldn't threaten me even if you tried."

"It's just your hormones acting up again," he says.

I glare at him. "Don't even put my pregnancy into this."

After a moment Finnick speaks up, his voice softer. "Do you maybe think that Marina could…stay with you and Dara tonight?"

I snort. "As opposed to her actual mother."

"Katniss! When I said don't start with me I meant it!" he yells.

I decide to say nothing and he continues to speak. "It's just that, your more of a mother than I could obviously be and its hard right now…I just don't want my daughter going through what I went through at such an early age and-"

I place a hand on his shoulder. "I understand Finnick. "

He smiles gratefully as we head back into the room.

"Marina honey, you're going to stay here with me and Dara and have lots of fun. So why don't you give daddy a night night kiss?" I announce.

She runs over to Finnick as he envelopes her into his sweet embrace, giving each other kisses with lots of love she crawls back to me.

Finnick leaves and I turn to girls. "Okay girls. Who wants to play…dress up?"

A chorus of me's and I do's ring through the air as we begin a night of fun, hoping to take our minds off of what disaster lays ahead.

**Okay y'all I hope you liked the chapter! **

**-Jozette **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiiiiiii! How are my favorite viewers? ****: D well I'm back from ocean city and here's another chappy! Sorry, it's kind of filler...but all the action will happen in the next chapter!******

  
>"Dara hold still."<p>

"No!"

"Honey, I need to get your hair."

"Uh uh!"

I sigh as I put down the sponge. It is now morning as I am taking Dara and Marina a bath. With much difficulty if I may add.

Marina woke up with a start but when it came to soothing her, she was and still is fine. I understand though; she is merely a toddler and it is much to handle on her part.

Breakfast, consisting of milk and grain, (district 13 hasn't changed their small portions) came a long while ago. And I certainly do not want to start the day filthy so here we are. I've already taken a quick shower though.

"I've already done Marina's, it's your turn now," I debate.

But of course, all she says is "No!"

Crossing my arms over my chest I respond. "Adara. Come here right now." I just cannot understand why she is being so difficult.

"I don't want to!" she screams.

I give up. Taking them out of the bathing tub, I rub them dry and dress them in the plain outfits that the hover craft provides for us; a white shirt and a pair of green shorts.

After dressing them we travel to the child room and as they run off to enjoy I find it fascinating. The walls are a bright magenta color, filled with wands and tiaras and flowers. All types of pink furniture lining the walls from bureaus, to play kitchens etcetera. And smack in the middle of the room, lies a play castle with a small fountain before it. They've truly out done themselves.

"Wow," says a voice next to me.

I jump. "Don't do that."

Finnick smirks. "Do what?"

I scowl. "You perfectly well know what you did."

He laughs. "No I honestly do not, care to enlighten me?"

I sigh. "Why are you all of a sudden acting so cocky?"

He brings his face uncomfortably closer to mine. "Katniss dear, I've always been this way."

I scoot away from him just to have him scoot closer. "Are you sober?" I ask cautiously.

Finnick laughs once again. "Yes, I am very much so. Why do you ask?"

My eyebrows furrow and my eyes narrow at him. "No reason. Where is Johanna?" I change the subject.

"Still asleep probably," he answers lamely.

"Of course."

I cry out as I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen.

"Are you all right?" Finnick asks me automatically.

I nod. "Just a kick."

He nods. "You know, you're not looking so well today Katniss."

I turn to a mirror beside me and to my dismay Finnick is correct. My eyes have purple bags under them, my cheeks are flushed, my skin looks pasty and clammy and to be frank. I feel terrible. My ankles are beginning to swell, I am tired, sore and I'm starting to feel the pregnancy full pact now.

"Not feeling to well either," I respond.

I sense some worry coming from my companion. "It's fine. I'm fine, just in my second trimester so the pregnancy is starting to take full impact on me now."

After a moment of hesitation he speaks up. "You know, Johanna can help you out."

I shake my head. "I don't think so. I'm still a little hesitant of her right now. And not about to give her the satisfaction of me needing her help."

"Alright, have it your way."

We stay like that for a few minutes watching Marina and Dara enjoy themselves with this play room. Until Finnick speaks up.

"You need to be strong for her," he says suddenly. I take this as such a surprise it takes me some time to respond.

"I know."

"Katniss I'm serious. You can't go to your compartment this time and hide. Whatever happens, you've got to be stronger," he says firmly. This statement brings anger out of me.

"I was sick. Physically and emotionally depressed. You can't blame me for that Finnick." Strangely this statement reminds me of my mother telling me goodbye in the first hunger games. When she was depressed because of father. But this is a different time and situation.

Isn't it?

"I understand that Katniss, so was I but this time has to be different. You have a family now," he says. "Depending on you. And whether you like it or not, you are the mockingjay once again."

"I am not having this conversation," I tell him, just as we hear an ear splitting scream coming from the girls. I sigh. Now is really not the time and I am not in the mood.

"What happened?" I ask frustrated, heading towards the girls with Finnick by my side.

"Dara h-hit me!" screams a hysterical Marina. Finnick scoops his daughter up into a tight embrace as she cries into his chest.

I fall face to face with a pouting Dara. "What have I told you about hitting?" I say angrily. Because I am. She's been acting up since this morning and I am frankly tired of it.

She hits my neck repeatedly and swings at my hair. I tell her to stop and she spits in my face.

Gripping her hands in front of her I scowl her. "Stop it. Now go tell Marina you are very very sorry and you will not hit her or anybody else ever again."

"No," she whines defiantly, hitting me once again.

"Last chance," I warn her, "say you're sorry."

"No!"

"Alright that's it." I pick her up despite her efforts of protest and drag her out of the room.

"Katniss, I'm sure she didn't mean it," says a sympathetic Finnick. I can tell he feels horrible about all of this but she needs to be punished.

"No Finnick, she did. Now she gets a time out," I answer. "I will be back in a few minutes."

Pulling her out of the play room, we enter our bedroom and I sit her in isolated chair facing me. I squat down so we are eye level.

"Do you understand why you're in time out?" I begin. She doesn't respond. "You're here because you were being naughty Dara."

She still stays unresponsive so I grab her hands and force her to look at me. "What has gotten into you? Why are you acting like this?" I question her. Never in her four years of living have I seen this behavior. She is always cute, always sweet, always Dara. And now all of a sudden she is misbehaving.

She starts to pout and her lip starts to quiver. "I want daddy."

I sigh. We have been over this numerous times. "I know you want daddy, but we are going to see him really soon."

"But I- want daddy- now!" she screams before bursting into tears. She throws her little arms around me, burying her head into my neck.

Instantly I feel awful and that maternity feeling hits me suddenly as I hug my daughter back. I kiss her forehead and stroke her hair. She has been acting up but she still is my baby and I love her, regardless.

"Mommy!" she cries harder. Taking me by surprise. She only calls me that opposed to the regular 'momma' when she's petrified, sad beyond belief. I don't want my child to go through that.

I stand up with Dara in my arms and sit in the rocking chair in the corner in the room.

"It's going to be fine darling. Daddy's on the way," I say. But she doesn't pay any mind.

So I do the one thing I know very well how to do. The thing that has kept me going since the end of the rebellion when Prim was killed. When my daughter gets upset.

I sing.

...

After she is asleep I gently tuck her into my bed as I hear a knocking on my door.

I get up reluctantly to find Johanna.

"What do you want Johanna?" I ask her.

"They're requesting for you in the dining hall, right now."

I sigh as I take a look at Dara.

"Don't worry brainless, the kid will be fine," she says. After a moment I silently shut the door as we make our way towards the meeting.

"So, how are you?" asks Johanna. This takes me somewhat as a surprise since I know for a fact that Johanna Mason is…well…Johanna Mason.

"Do you really care?"

She shakes her head. "Then why are you-"

"Are you really that fatheaded that when Johanna Mason of all people wants to actually do good for someone, you are going to question it?"

I contemplate this for a moment. Thinking back to her first hunger games when she faked that gentle act to get sponsors and really show her skills in the arena. And during the previous rebellion when she came broken and hurt from the capitol once more, but still proving her toughness to Panem. And I think as to right at this very moment, she wants to assist me.

"I'm doing fine, how are you?"

She smirks. "That's what I thought."

Minutes later when we run out of kind things to discuss with one another, we finally reach the dining hall where Fulvia and three other guards are waiting.

"Ah, Katniss. You've arrived," says Fulvia when she sees me.

I nod as Johanna and I take a seat. And to my left is Finnick.

"You were requested here for a confab with a certain someone," she says.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I ask "Who?"

As if right on cue, the screen in front of us all comes alive.

Johanna grunts in anger and Finnick glares with fury. As for me I just sit and stare, which is probably why he targets me first.

"Miss me sweetheart?"

**I'm sorry for the delay and for this cruddy chapter! Any chiz, if you have any idea for me feel free to tell me. (not that ive run out though) well see ya nxt time y'all and may the odds be ever in ur favor! **

**-Jozette 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ugh. Its just that time of the year again…not not that! Gross! I meant school, im in high school now as a freshman so bear with me on updates.**

**I am soooo sorry for the delay of this chapter! I was thinking a lot about how the dialogue needed al little sophistication. ******

**Oh! This chapter is dedicated to Ella! Here's the Odair interaction with the kids you asked for! :)******

**Oh and I know it seems like Finnick isn't all that...Finnicky. But! Keep in mind that Katniss is Pregnant and he can't exactly try anything...or can he? Wait a second…ewwww! Not like that you pervs! Y'all are NASTY! Just…just read you prudes. :p****  
><strong>  
>"Haymitch," I respond stiffly.<p>

I take a close look at my mentor. His hair has become grayer, scruffier. Eyes are bloodshot. And unsurprisingly, he seems very sober. District thirteen rules of course ban the possession of such necessities not needed.

"I know you're pissed at me," he says.

"That I am," I respond evenly. This reminds me of another hovercraft, not a decade ago.

Seemed like centuries more.

"I had reasons."

To my right Johanna snorts. "Like Hell you did."

She grits her teeth and her glare never falters.

"Look sweetheart, I didn't video you to chitchat. I need to talk to all of you about what's going on."

I sigh. "Well, if you're going to be long, let me at least check on Dara."

Starting to stand, Finnick bounces from his seat.

"I got this Katniss; just hear what he's got to say. Fill me in later," he says taking one last glance at the screen before he leaves.

**FINNICK POV**

Taking a last glance at the screen I stumble out into the hallway to Katniss' room, thinking.

How could Haymitch lie to us about this? From the beginning of the first rebellion, we'd known. He's never lied to us before. And how repulsive could his specific 'reasons' be that he could not inform us up front.

By the time I finish contemplating these thoughts, I find I am in front of the room.

Slowly turning the door knob, as not to wake her, I enter the bedroom. Peering around the room, I find it's the same as mine. But I do notice the different drawings, strung up on the walls; obviously Dara's work.

Forgetting why I'm here for a moment, I start at a small whimper coming from under the sheets.

Heading towards the bed I peek down to find Dara fast asleep, sucking on her small thumb. I smile.

I've never spent time with her without Katniss around and this is the first time I get an accurate look at her face.

She's adorable, what with her button nose and rosy cheeks. Her chin and face frame is built exactly like Katniss' is. Though her brilliant blue eyes and personality belongs to none other than Peeta. I can tell she will be beautiful when she is fully grown.

She looks so peaceful sleeping there, such innocence Panem lacks and will probably never receive in return.

Then I think of Marina.

She is in her room, as asleep as Dara is now. Being a father for years is still new to me especially. People used to and still do see me as the sex symbol of Panem. Some filthy, some dirty, most as a prostitute. But it doesn't matter anymore. When I held my kids for the very first time, nothing even mattered anymore. This messed up world we live in didn't hurt me as much as it did. The impact children give us is impeccable.

"Momma..."

The sigh breaks me out of my trance yet once more as I stare at this little miracle.

Dara's eyes snap open instantaneously, surprising me for a moment.

Sitting up she frowns. "Where's my mommy?"

I vaguely remember, in the back of my mind, Katniss telling me when Dara was extremely upset, she'd call her 'mommy' opposed to the usual 'momma'.

"She's...um, speaking with somebody right now sweetheart," I say.

She blinks, throwing the covers off of her and stands up (she only reaches to my neck when I sit).

"When is she coming back?"

"Soon honey," I answer, "are you hungry?"

Nodding she raises her tiny arms up for me to pick her up with. Obediently, I hold her in my arms as she wraps hers around my neck; burying her face in my shoulder.

The realization of what she's feeling in the actions hits me hard and suddenly.

I am the only male interaction she's had in a long time.

She really misses Peeta.

She pulls away from me and as her blue eyes bore into mine she gives me a toothy grin. I return the favor.

"Let's go wake up Marina and grab a bite to eat. Sound good Dara?" I ask her.

Her grin wider, she jumps against my arms. "Yeah!" she shouts with glee.

"Okay then, off we go!"

**KATNISS POV**

"Alright Haymitch," I say after Finnick departs from the dining hall. "Begin."

Running a grubby hand through his flea-ridden hair, he speaks up. "It started when you arrived back in District 12. Broken, depressed. You gave up on life, just like how Snow wanted, even if he was dead or alive. Everything went according to plan but then Peeta came back."

I nod swiftly, remembering those poignant days when I could never say Prim's name out loud, or hardly pick up a bow and arrows, or do simple hygiene tasks.

"No one planned on his recovery, especially not the demon himself. When you and him started your lovey dovey crap that is when all of this started. We thought that we killed everyone, all of the spies, his army; everyone back in Capitol. We were wrong."

I think back to the rebellion, when we entered the capitol, out of the mines underground. Past the screaming children and past the bloody scent of the air. I think back to killing Coin and Snow choking to death of his own vermin blood. And thinking of how we only hurt the heart of the operation. Not all of the other limbs and parts. The tiny details no one paid attention to. We thought, being our mindset, that we gathered all of the rebels in the districts when the truth is, we didn't.

And the war is still going on. Searching for the Mockingjay to plan their murderous revenge. Bile comes up my throat but I painfully force it down before it reaches to my lips.

"Months ago, Plutarch informed me that there were spies throughout the districts, Snow's spies. Watching you consistently, waiting for the correct moment to act upon. And here we are sweetheart, once again your life is danger and I'm your mentor."

I tense up at that irritating statement. Seeming how he wasn't there for most of this life anyhow.

"I still don't understand what they want from us, want from me," I point out.

Next to me Johanna gives an irritated sigh. "Don't you get it brainless? They hate you; they hate all of us for killing Snow, even though we hadn't actually murdered him. Bombing the capitol. Now they want revenge, and we don't even know who these people are!" she exclaims.

"And the only place that can be trusted is District 13," adds Haymitch.

Putting all of this together I say "so we are basically to be kept until all of them, throughout Panem are found and destroyed."

Haymitch nods.

"I will see you back at District thirteen Haymitch." I say, needing to get out of the constricting space around me.

Standing up, I rush back to the hallways leading to my room and lean against the wall frame.

Another uprising. More death. More blood. It's all too much to handle and on top of that, there is the pregnancy. The symptoms will only continue to progress and make matters ten fold times worse. What am I to do this time? I can't exactly put on a fighting suit and do hand to hand or weaponry combat. Am I to be filmed? To be poked and prodded again? And shaved and waxed and plucked raw from every single hair on my body once more? They do not even have anything to rip from my skin; I still have not grown any hair since the first and second games whatsoever.

Interrupting my thoughts I hear giggling coming from our chamber. Some sort of happiness draws me nearer, leading me to the children's room. The door wide open, I silently enter; my hushed hunting feet taking wing.

And to find Finnick dressed from head to toe, entirely of feminine clothing. I stifle a laugh myself. Of all the ridiculous attire he has been required to place on his figure, this is the most nonsense outfit I've seen. Taking a step closer I think the girls recognize my presence but I silence them giving me out with a finger to my lip. I stare at Finnick in awe. His lips are stained a dark grape color as are his eyelids. Face having much too much foundation, his body draped in what seems to be a ball gown, complete with a tiara and a magenta wig that is a little too undersized for his head. All in all, however, he does make a beautiful young lady. With scares me.

I step closer now and closer until I am so close I am within a few centimeters to his neck.

"Do you adore my lip stain, darling?" he asks Dara who is at the moment much too busy with laughter to answer, so I am happy to oblige. Despite my previous Haymitch confrontation.

"Oh yes, it quite suits your eye type," I say, startling Finnick beyond belief. He spins around with absolute horror on his pretty face, making the girls crack up even more so, as I stand there smiling.

"God Katniss, you frightened me!" he gasps out, but I cannot take him seriously in his get up.

"I can see that," I say, "but what I can't see is you in that ridiculous outfit; what are you doing Finnick?"

An easy going smile spreads across his face as he rips off his hairpiece, revealing some bronzed shaggy hair underneath.

"They," gesturing at Dara and Marina, "were playing some sort of pastime called 'castle' when I wandered into the room with lunch. Of course they dragged me into what is also known as dress up and of course I couldn't refuse."

I laugh at that last statement as Dara comes running up to me, wrapping her body around my legs. I look down at her.

"Hi sweetheart, you have fun?" I ask Dara.

"Yeah," she responds quite tiredly I might add.

"I think somebody needs a nap," I muse, stroking her hair. Then I look to Finnick, out of the dress and accessories, holding an already sleeping Marina. I nod at the bed and he places her tucked inside. Then I walk Dara over, who is half asleep already, and Finnick picks her up and tucks her in with his daughter also.

"Thanks," I say to him.

He shrugs it off as no big deal as he beckons me outside the room, to ask me about what'd he's missed as a result of taking care of the girls. Once we are out he quietly shuts the door behind him and Iooks at me expectantly.

"Oh, right," I say remembering. Is a symptom of pregnancy memory loss?

I start to explain everything that Haymitch and Johanna informed me of. The way we are to be kept safe and locked up in District 13, and how throughout the districts above ground, there are capitol and Snow rebels, and how this may become another war. Another thing to be distressed upon.

Finishing up, Johanna walks up to the both of us with an evil look on her face. I am somewhat grateful, seeming as I cannot stand up for so long; my abdomen is now the size of a fairly large ball, and carrying all of this extra weight around is getting to me negatively.

"What did he say to you when I left?" I ask her.

"Nothing much; just what compounds we will be staying in, the new schedules, etc. Things that will be explained to us later," she shrugs.

Finnick and I nod as she starts to walk away or back to her room, but she suddenly halts to a stop and turns to us, smirking.

"By the way, pretty boy and brainless," she says as I roll my eyes at the longtime nicknames. "I would begin packing if I were you."

Finnick furrows his eyebrows in confusion, as do I. "Why?"

She throws her hands up in mock frustration. "Remember darling?" she says sarcastically. "It's a two day trip to District thirteen."

I mentally do the simple math in my mystified head. "So that means…"

"It means, kitty Kat that we've arrived."

**They've arrived! Like the provocative nickname Finnick gave her? Hehe. She'll be pissed soon enough. Here it is! Please review! And again forgive me for the ridiculously late update! In the next chapter is especially sweet **** tune in! …or Read…**

**-Jozette **


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's a new chapter y'all! Sorry for the delay…but maybe it helped with tension… **** Does Peeta find Katniss and Dara in this chapter? What are the reactions? Will she see Gale? And will you all finally meet the beloved Brennan Odair and Tallie Hawthorne? Find out below! **

We've landed. And now we are in the fanatical technology box we call District thirteen.

"You may unsnap your safety belts and head towards the front main doors," I hear Fulvia announce to us.

Slowly, we retract from our seats and gather our belongings. Finnick takes the lead along with Marina and Johanna falls in step closely behind. But I only just realize that I cannot carry my things. Not wanting to call Finnick or Johanna for help, I embarrassingly call out to one of the soldiers for assistance. A gruff and muscular man aids me.

"My apologies Mrs. Mellark," he states in his deep manly voice, picking up my suitcases.

"Don't and thank you," I respond. He gives me a curt nod and we continue towards the exit of the hover craft. Once we've reached up with the others, Fulvia leads us out and into the pilot station of the underground district.

"This way," she instructs us as we all move swiftly along towards the elevator bringing us officially into the District.

Fulvia punches in a code as the doors of the transporter slide open letting us all in. Once that's set, she presses a button sending us shooting downwards. My hands grasp Dara's and the railings of the cart as we descend. I've never found this way of traveling pleasurable nor secure. Especially as we are plummeting deeper into the earth and rocks. Nothing in Panem should ever travel at this speed.

"Are you alright Katniss?" asks Fulvia, I look up to find everyone staring at me. No one says a word however. No doubt the presence of being back at the place of Rebellion recalls some unpleasant memories as I am.

"Fine," I reply, casting my eyes on the rails. She accepts this and the elevator comes to an abrupt halt. We file out carefully, this time Dara and I being the first to follow, soldiers carrying our things behind.

And as soon as we flood out, we enter the hallways of District Thirteen. The dull shades of gray, white and dark fill my eyes. Typical colors of the place. It takes me back to the rebellion when we were so young. Nothing's changed as far as I can see and remember. The same artificial smell people above ground can recognize, same computerized beeping in the background you can faintly hear. We walk many people stop to gape at us in wonder. I should have known it was to be expected, as we are- were the victors of the Hunger Games and the leaders of the revolution.

I hear whispers and murmurs fill up the aisle ways and the dreaded word I most hear is of course.

Mockingjay.

For I am once again, a stupid symbol of a war of bloody casualties ending bitter sweetly.

But not really, I've come to realize.

I ignore them as does Johanna and Finnick do and we continue to walk. I suddenly realize that Dara hasn't spoken a hush since the landing. That's particularly unusual for a four year old and especially for the way she is as a child.

I gently bring my hand to graze my daughter's hair.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" I ask her, as she looks up at me with those enormous azure eyes. Reminds me of another person that I love, I think melancholy as a pang of sadness rises up from my heart.

She nods and I give her a sympathetic smile as we go along. The taking gets worse up to the point where they result to waving and pointing excitedly to us all. As if we are all the chosen ones.

Oh, how ironic. We are the chosen ones.

We continue to make our way down various hallways and aisles, the enthusiasm of our previous arrival making waves, until Fulvia stops dead in her tracks and motions for three guards to come forward.

"Each of these men will escort you to your chambers. The many questions you obtain will be answered tomorrow," she says and walks away, leaving our trio baffled to what just happened.

"Mrs. Mellark?" asks the tall burly man confronting me. I turn my direction to him. "Please come with me."

I give a goodbye smile to Johanna and Finnick, then collect Dara's hand and make our way to the room.

…**.**

"Thank you," I tell the man as he shuts the door. I would have asked for his name but I just don't care right now, as harsh as that may be.

I take in my surroundings. This room is bigger than the one I had shared with Prim and my mother and Johanna last time I was present. The walls are the same blunt white as they have always been. The furniture are simple and a dull brown color; an island, cabinets, a fridge, oven, sink and microwave on the far right; a small table with three chairs near. And in the far back of the room there is a fireplace with a television set on top surrounded with a couch and armchair. Then a narrow hallway containing two bedrooms with beds, lamps and a desk with a chair. District thirteen has never been one for interior designing, not that they bother with the concept anyhow.

I take a seat on one of the chairs nearest to the kitchen table and roam my hands over my stomach. Sitting down after all of this time is elating because of the immense size of my abdomen. My swollen ankles and throbbing body are taking effect of the miles I've been walking and I think to myself, _why have I not been taking better care of myself?_

I look over to Dara who stands quietly, blankly staring at me as of expecting something. I smile at her and brush her scuffed hair out of her doe eyes.

"Hungry sweetie?"

She nods fervently and I use the table for balance as I stand. "Well why don't you let out Buttercup and play with him?" I propose. "I'm sure they'll call us down for dinner in a bit."

"What about Sweetie pie?" she asks me worriedly.

"I think she needs a nappy time right now." I honestly do not want to see the day where our stupid cat eats her most favored possession. Death is not an easy subject to discuss here.

Especially here.

I stumble to the refrigerator, stocked with different kinds of meat and ingredients and pick out goat along with veggies and fruit and start to make a simple meal. As I go I think of how I haven't encountered Haymitch of Plutarch yet or even Peeta? Where could he be? In the medical wing perhaps. But I'm sure if they had informed him of Dara and I's presence, he'd of ripped out any fluids pumping through him and run down to the very room we are in. I smile at that scene; definitely Peeta.

Well I am sure to see the heads soon enough.

I finish making the simple goat salad and place hers and mine's atop the table along with a glass of juice and surprisingly they have sippy cups, one for Dara.

I call her over and we begin to eat, Buttercup hovering around our legs for handouts.

"Get away," I scold at the creature. He hisses in my direction as he looks to Dara, almost as if he knows she will spare him a piece.

"Don't give him any food Dar," I warn her, but already, she throws a fair amount of her goat meat to the mangy animal. Grateful, he jabs it in his mouth, chewing and swallowing. Satisfied, he purrs and brushes up against Dara's chair since her feet do not reach the floor yet, and strides of casting a glance as if he knows he's proven me and he is superior.

Idiotic cat.

Just as I am about to scold her, a knock sounds at the door.

I excuse myself from the table and unlock the latch and twist the door knob open, completely surprised as to who I see at the doorway.

"Hi honey."

**OMFG! Who the chiz is at the door that would make Katniss speechless? And who would call her honey that she knows and loves? If you get it right, I'll give ya a shout out in the next chapter! Please review! REVIEW LOTS!**

**-Jozette **


	16. Chapter 16

"Hi honey," the voice says.

I stand there, void of any emotion so she sees I am neither pleased nor upset to see her. Though I do not know what of which I am.

"Mother."

She looks much elder than her original age what with multiple streaks of gray and white highlighting her golden hair. Wrinkles and fine lines border her faded blue eyes and continue down to her cheekbones. Her figure is skinnier than usual and frailer than I have remembered. Even back at the seam; and she is getting nutrients far beyond what she should here so it must be the working.

I realize that she has been standing along the door frame for an awkward amount of time, so I pull the door open wider. "Um…come inside," I stumble the words out as she walks slowly but swiftly into my chambers. I tell her to have a seat as I sit across from her just a few short feet away in an armchair. Her eyes trail my abdomen the entire time. Before we even begin the uncomfortable conversation that is surely to appear, a small voice cuts through the tension.

"Momma?" says a just awoken Dara. We look over to her as she makes her way over to me and crawls into my lap as I wrap my arms around her tightly and securely. As if I am the one in need of reassurance and protection. I am.

"Is that…" my mother breathes her focus completely on her grand-child.

I nod once. "Yes mother, this is Adara."

When I became pregnant with her, Peeta had insisted I call my mother to tell her the news. I had told him that she would surely hear about it from Capitol news of some sort, him knowing that my mother and I have never been particularly close and when Prim was killed, that confirmed it. But in the end I had. She had been content to the best of her ability and from that day on had continued to call me at least twice a week. At first I thought it was tedious and pointless as the 'conversations' we had required was mainly quiet and ineptness. But as our calls progressed and my stomach grew, it was helpful to know what to do. For instance, Peeta would usually go to the Bakery for an hour or so (I had persisted he do) and rush back to me tending to whatever I had needed. When I had reached to the ninth month, she had taken time off of her work in district four to care for me. Luckily, the day after she had come, I had gone into labor and she was there to reassure me until the midwife and Peeta had arrived. After, she left the first two weeks after Dara was born. She hasn't seen her or spoken with her (or me) since. And the insignificant bond my mother and I had shared just for a moment was gone completely. So her showing up at my door is stage one all over again.

I focus my attention on my daughter and turn her to face me. "Sweetheart," I begin softly, "this is your…grandmother."

After a moment she climbed out of my lap and went to my mother. When she reached her, her hands landed in my mother's lap- a smile spread on her face- and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Are you my momma's momma?" she asks, probably thinking I cannot hear her.

My mother laughs unexpectedly. "Yes dear. I am indeed your momma's momma," she replies in the same hushed tone Dara had used with her.

Dara's eyes go wide and she jumps into my mother's arms. I smile as my mother's grows as well. "You know she's having a baby."

I shake my head as a laugh escapes my lips. "I know she is honey; you are going to have a younger brother or younger sister very soon. Are you excited?"

"Yes!"

Conversation between my mother and my daughter carry on for hours. Whether it is scaring Buttercup, or singing half of the abc's, I've never seen anybody that good with her besides us. Besides the usual 'yes' and 'no's I have occasionally been saying, they've been doing their own thing while I have tidied up. I don't mind my mother here at all.

Finally, at around the late evening, Dara falls asleep. My mother carries her on her shoulder into the couch that I am. She hands her to me and I cradle her on the side of the couch. I gesture for my mother to take a seat.

"So how are you?" I ask her in attempt to make conversation.

She nods slowly. "Well. But perhaps I should be the one to ask you?"

"I am fine mother. Just usual pregnancy difficulties." I answer.

Her face grows sad. "I meant about Peeta."

She knows. Probably along with the entire nation of Panem. Or what will be left of it.

She continues. "I am sorry I couldn't call or go to help you…" she trails off.

I shake my head. "It's fine mother. I'm fine; were all fine." I lie.

Her wrinkled and faded eyes can still read me. Inside and out. Even after all these years. Even after my father's death. She can tell that I am leading her into deceit.

"Are you certain?" she asks again, gently this time.

And something inside of me snaps. After all of this time.

I take in a shaky breath and shake my head, no. "No." I my voice cracks. "No mother I am not alright. I can't do this anymore; I can't do it without him here." I feel hot tears sliding down my cheeks and those terrible choking noises are bouncing up through my lips and I feel horribly embarrassed, but I cannot bear to look at my mother right now.

I need her embrace though.

"Oh sweetheart…" she breathes as she stands and approaches me for comfort. I welcome her for the first time in years with open arms. I end up enveloped in her arms, my head in her chest and shoulder.

My crying becomes unbearable. "I know…I know." My mother soothes. "When I lost your father, the pain was excruciating. I felt as if I couldn't live, couldn't eat, and breathe. But one day, when I saw you and Primrose as hollow as anything, it broke me back into existence. I needed to be a mother to you."

She has never mentioned any emotions about her loosing my father until this moment. But now I understand.

"I understand now. I'm sorry momma." I cry out, surprising her. I haven't called her that for how many years?

She pulls away from me and cups my face with one hand, the other stroking my hand. "For what sweetheart?"

"For blaming you for leaving us. For blaming you for everything," I choke out. "I understand now. How much it hurts not to have him here, and I almost lost him. That was the worst night of my entire life." I begin to cry all over again and my mother pulls me to her again.

"Hush now, it's alright. He's coming back to you and to Dara and this new baby. It is going to be alright." My mother soothes.

And I finally realize something I should have acknowledged many years ago.

"I love you momma." I tell her while looking directly into her eyes. Gray to blue. Blue to gray. Old to young. But most importantly:

Mother to daughter.

A tear escapes from her eye as she smiles and kisses my forehead. "I love you too Katniss. I love you so much my child."

After more moments with tears and vent filled discussions she leaves back to her room though I insist she stay. She says she will visit the next day and before I shut the door there are some more exchanges of 'I love yous'.

Long after she leaves I take Dara and tuck her in. when I give her a kiss goodnight, and lead a pathway to the bathroom for showering when I hear a knock on the door.

_Who could be here at this time? _I think to myself.

I reach the door and open it. What I see stuns me beyond belief.

"Katniss."

"P-Peeta," I choke out in sobs.

Finally. He's home.

**A/N You guys are so funny! I was laughing the entire time at all of your reviews about who was at the door the first time! Okay so all of the people who you thought it would be are:******

**Peeta (like a billion times)****  
><strong>**Gale****  
><strong>**Mr. Everdeen****  
><strong>**Mrs. Everdeen**

**Cinna******

**It couldn't be Peeta because there'd be a more emotional response. As in *ahem* HOLY CRAP IT'S PEETA! It couldn't be Gale because he can't exactly call her honey for so so many reasons. Number one being I'd slit his head off his body (peeta too). It couldn't be Mr. Everdeen or Cinna because...well...they're both dead. But good guess cause ya never know if characters are really dead...HINT HINT.******

**I'd love to shout a big HUNGER GAMES CONGRATULATIONS to****  
><strong>**Reni Readiris, JasminePotter22, PeetaMellarkLuver62895 Sammiethesandwich, and HungerGamesIsMyLife! You are correct! It was Mrs. Everdeen! Any chiz, I hoped y'all luved the chappy and I really hope the suspense is draing ur happiness! Jkjk...I hope it's completely DIMINISHED! Mhwhahahaha!**

**Oh! and by the by, Ive been wondering this for forever. How can tribute use the bathroom in the arena? I mean A) the entire world is watching, B) the entire world is watching and C) oh did mention the entire world is watching! I mean you can't exactly pull down your panties (or boxers, or tidy whities) and pee or poo. I just need to know. ****  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm sorry for having y'all wait for so long! Forgive me! :D so sorry about this mushy gushy romance chappy too! But it had to happen! **

"P-Peeta." I cry out. He catches me before I collapse onto the floor, my body racking with sobs I've never known to possess.

His touch is now foreign to me, but I welcome it as it warms my entire aching pregnant body. His breath catching in my ears. His familiar scent still smells of cinnamon and fresh bread, even here in thirteen. And all I can apprehend is he's home. He's back.

I tighten my grip on his body, never wanting to let go ever. Never. Not this time. Not ever again.

"Peeta," is the only word I can manage, through my hoarse throat and fogged up head.

He isn't crying, but trying to be strong for me still. I feel a tear though down my neck that isn't mine though. "Katniss, it's okay," his voice soothes me like a salve. Oh how I need him. Just for that I cry harder.

Peeta carries me into the living room, my head still in his chest, and settles on the couch. Me ending up wrapped inside by his body.

"Peeta," I recite again.

"Katniss," he echoes. Kissing my head. Stroking my hair. Rubbing my back and arms. "Sweetheart, I'm here. I'm back, it's alright."

I shake my head in his chest. But he tilts my chin up to fall into his blue eyed gaze, only bringing more tears. Silently this time. My nose isn't running, but my eyes are.

He wipes away the tears from my face ever so gently. "I'm not leaving you again," he whispers.

And he pushes his lips to mine. The familiar softness, and sadness and happiness fill me all at once. Love. Love is spread through me. And somehow I know that this is real. He's here. We break apart and he gives me butterfly kisses all over as tears still leak through my eyelids.

My nose, salty eyes, my lips once more, neck, hair, head. I've missed that. I've missed him. The boy with the bread. My boy with the bread. My head finds his chest once more because I just can't face him right now without crying even more so.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry," Peeta mumbles in my hair.

I pull away in sudden anger. "Sorry for what?" I studder out. "Sorry for getting hurt? Sorry for being in excruciating pain for how many days? Sorry for-" a new round of crying interrupts me.

I can tell that he feels horrible, on top of the burns he's been through enough. But I just can't stop crying. Peeta turns me to face him and wipes away my tears again. Putting his forehead to mine.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there to stop the nightmares," he says.

I shake my head. "Don't be."

A small yawn breaks our reunion and we both look to the little girl who stumbles among us. She must have heard me crying and come to investigate. I wipe my eyes and Peeta and I turn to our daughter.

I can almost feel Peeta's joy as he looks at Dara. Her eyes finally fall on Peeta's as well. Blue to blue.

Father to daughter.

"Daddy!" she screams. A huge grin overcomes Peeta's face as he opens his arms wide and Dara jumps into them, her head buried in his shoulder, small arms around his neck. Dara pulls back and they look at each other, some type of connection only they share. Peeta kisses her head and brushes some hair from her forehead.

"I missed you daddy," she says. At these words I know Peeta is melting inside.

"I missed you too sweetheart, so much," he replies, his voice cracking.

A frown overcomes Dara's features. "I don't want you to go away again."

Peeta shakes his head, his hair flying everywhere. "Never. I'm going to stay here with you and momma and the baby forever."

She smiles. "And ever?"

Peeta does the same. "And ever."

Dara giggles. "I love you daddy."

For some reason, that brings me to another round of tears. Happy silent tears though.

"I love you to Dara. I love you so so much."

My daughter buries her head in my husband's shoulder once again as Peeta smiles towards me.

"And I love you," he says. I kiss him. Simple yet loving.

"I love you too Peeta. I love you too."

My family's finally together again.

* * *

><p>"How are you?" Peeta asks me. We lie on our bed together; me on Peeta's left, my head against his chest and Dara sleeping comfortably in his arms on the left.<p>

It's been an hour since he's come to us. And Dara could not stop talking about every day we've spent without him here with us. From the day I told her to ignore Haymitch to the trip to District 13. In all of that time, I've had no time to speak to him on my own.

_At __all._

But here we are. We couldn't bother putting Dara into her own bed because first of all, she would not, absolutely not let go of her father.

_At __all._

And second, we wanted her sleeping with us as a family, at least for tonight in such a long time.

"Fine, now that you're here," I reply.

Peeta kisses my forehead. "I meant about the pregnancy. Katniss, you've grown quite a lot since I've last seen you."

"I'm still fine pregnancy wise." His hand finds mine and they intertwine atop my bulging abdomen. Rubbing in lazy circles.  
>It's then that a thought hits me.<p>

"Peeta?" I ask.

"Yes Katniss?"

"How are you?"

I am sure he is contemplating this because he stays quiet for a while.

"I'm okay," he says at last.

"You're lying," I sigh. It is not a derogatory statement, and he knows it too. But more of an instinct. I sit up and turn to the best of my ability to face him. Even with our hands still intertwined.

"Katniss I'm doing fine. Other than the few scars and scratches I have and walking issues I'm fine. Honest," he reassures me.

"What walking issues?" I immediately ask.

He shakes his head. "I just have a small difficulty walking so the doctor recommended crutches which I've left at the door."

I frown as I inspect his face. My free hand touches his forehead, his eyes, and his nose. As I get to his cheeks, he leans into my touch. But all I see is the few scratches he's mentioned.

"You're sure you're alright?"

He smiles. "Positive."

Another kiss and my head finds its way back into my husband's chest. His hands draw lazy circles and pictures on my back, soothing me to sleep along with the steady beat of his heart. Before the heavy tendrils of sleep capture me and holds me into its grasp.

I yawn. "Stay with me."

"Always." Is his reply.

**Finally this chappy is up! Im sorry it took so long! I was going to make this chapter longer but I figured that if I waited any longer you'd kill me. So yeah..review please! :D **


	18. Chapter 18

I open my eyes and find it to be the next morning. Almost forgetting where I am and what had happened yesterday, I turn over to get up but find myself entangled in Peeta's arms. Smiling, I use this opportunity to look at Peeta; I mean really look at him for the first time in what seems like ages. His hair, scraggly and yellow, pasted onto his forehead with a thin layer of sweat. Even in his sleep, he manages to maintain a boyish look that only he has. I reach a hand out to brush away a strand on his eyelid and he awakens at the touch. It doesn't take him long to register the setting and he immediately takes my hand in his, bringing it to come in contact with his lips.

"Good morning," he says with a foolish grin. I can't help but to return it as he moves closer to me. "Good morning," I reply. Peeta moves towards me as our lips meet in a slow, but gentle kiss.

"I love you," Peeta says when we pull apart. His eyes are the brightest I've seen them since he's gotten here. I kiss him once again. "I love you too." We kind of stay like that for a moment until a tiny voice interrupts.

"Daddy, I'm hungry!" She whines, pulling his arm. I can tell that he is pain when she does that but he still puts on a happy face. Before I can intercept, he places a hand on mine as if to tell me 'it is fine', and stands up. "Come here you!" He says, followed by an explosion of giggles that only Peeta can make come out. Once she is in his arms, Peeta looks at Dara closely. "Honey, why didn't you tell momma you were hungry? She can cook for you." Now he is just mocking me. A scowl on my face makes him laugh. Dara's face wrinkles at the thought as she replies. "'Cause momma can't cook," and for an extra oomph, she sticks her tongue out as Peeta's laughter booms through the room. I roll my eyes even with the smile plastered on my plate.

"Okay, that is enough of that," I say as I use the bed to balance myself up. My abdomen has grown quite a lot and of course has not stopped. It is getting increasingly difficult to daily tasks. One example is simply walking long distances. With my belly the size of a playing ball, I doubt that I can accomplish much. And being here in thirteen as a new leader of a completely more dangerous war and rebellion is not helping my case whatsoever.

Peeta's arm is around my waist- well what is left of it anyway – as we enter the kitchen area, Peeta sets Dara down as she runs into my arms and he gets

Ready for the day ahead of us.

* * *

><p>Just as we finish eating, a knock on the door brings us back to our senses. Peeta gives us a reassuring smile while I know I am the one he is really aiming at. I have a feeling that our typical district 12 scenario is about to turn back into reality.<p>

Peeta answers the door and at it stands two thirteen guards. The very same ones who escorted us to our compartments the other day. One of them begins to speak in a rough but calm voice. "Peeta Mellark?" He questions. Peeta nods curtly. The other one replies. "Mr. Heavensbee requires you and Ms. Everdeen's presence in a meeting." When they see Peeta's timid towards the situation, they add. "It's urgent." Peeta sighs and turns towards Dara and I. He scoops her up and holds her close and with his other hand. Once again his arm is around me as best as he can. Before we head out the door however, I feel morning sickness. Now I've found a way to avoid this, just not to think about it. What I cannot ignore are the other symptoms that are hitting me full force now. The dizziness starts to set in and Peeta senses it, holding his hand out firmer to the small of my back.

"Is there anyway of transportation there that doesn't require us to walk much?" Peeta pleads with the men. They take in my condition and tell us to follow them. Minutes later we reach the elevators and soon stop on another floor. It is a dim and narrow lit hallway. The lights that are on though flicker and hum with immensity. There are no people on this floor except for us. I sneak a peak at Dara, in Peeta's arms still and sure enough she looks frightened. I reach a hand out to rub her arm and give her a smile which she returns back with wide eyes.

"Almost there," mumbles one of the guards. We finally reach two double doors with the district thirteen seal on each of them. They push it open and the hustle and bustle of the room quiets down as we enter. Wonderful to know we still have that effect of people

**I'm sorry! My computer keeps going awol on me! And when it actually works like rite now, it shuts down with out a warning! So take what I give you for now and I promise the other half of this chapter will come soon…hopefully. BTW…MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HANNUKAH AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! Ttfn my fellow mockingjays! :D luv ya!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm back! Miss me? Of course ya did! I won't keep you from reading this chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>They push it open and the hustle and bustle of the room quiets down as we enter. Wonderful to know we still have that effect on people.<em>

* * *

><p>There are many people in the congested room seated around a long and round table. The first sets of eyes that I come in counter with are President Paylor's and she smiles a bit too kindly for my liking. "Katniss, Peeta; please have a seat." Conveniently, there are three open chairs at the foot of the table and dumbstruck o absentmindedly seat myself, as well does Peeta and Dara on his lap. I then realize that Peeta does not have his crutches with him and he must be in some kind of pain.<p>

"Peeta," I hurriedly whisper into his ear. "Your crutches- you left them. How-"

He shakes his head. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine." I give him a sympathetic look and he smiles at me. It fades away as quickly as it comes though.

It stays hushed even after we settle ourselves in our seats. I wonder if the others are taking us in after all these years but I do not look. After a pregnant pause (a brilliant choice on wordplay if I may), the President speaks again. "How are all of you?" she asks. I frown but Peeta answers. "Fine." Even as he answers, she still keeps her focus on me. I decide to not be as kind. "What's going on Paylor?" She purses her lips and I take this time to decipher her.

Her face is still pale, as all are being under the artificial lights of District 13. But the wrinkles that occupy some of her skin are new; the result of handling the New Panem most likely. Her hair, in a tight bun, has faded, but her eyes are still that dark brown that contain the determination she had years ago.

She studies me as her kind features fade away to the black. She places her hands, conjoined, on the table atop what seems like a clipboard. "Katniss, I am aware of the fact you have been notified of the dangers you, your family and the rest of Panem is in." of which I have been. I remain silent and let her continue to speak.

"Former President Snow may be long dead, but the horrors spread throughout our country and the harm done to us will be far worse than anything we've ever experienced." I then think of the nightmares I have most nights. I think of the fear that will never really go away of something that I love being taken away from me at anytime. I think of the poison pumped into Peeta that he overcame. The relapses. The blood. The death. What could be worse than that?

"Why are you now just seeing this?" I question angrily. "Why are you now just realizing this? All of us are settled in our lives now, thinking that everything is back to whatever normal we could accomplish and _now_ you rip us out of our lives and expect us to live like rodents? In the same trap we were living in seven years ago." I am furious now; Peeta takes my hand and squeezes it, calming me down a bit. But just a bit.

"Because we only just found out sweetheart."

I would recognize that insubordinate voice anywhere. I turn my gaze towards Haymitch and his to mine. We stay like that for a while, his gray eyes to mine. Then the drunkard speaks. "We just only found out because the happy little lifestyle we tried to recover with was exactly what Snow planned. He knew he was to die and yet he still plans against us."

"Yes," continues President Paylor. "And what we need is a Mockingjay." I look at her in disbelief. "I have a daughter now Paylor. I have a family. We all have families now. You can't just expect us to drop that and join a militia again. I am not 17 anymore." I inform her sternly and coldly.

"I understand that, I would not be asking that of you specifically, but maybe others can-"

"Can do what?" Grunts Johanna. I hadn't known she was present in the room. As I look around, I see many people I haven't seen in ages and a few new faces as well.

The president's face grows hard and her fingers stretch out to clack the clipboard impatiently. "This is not a matter of choice. We must fight back with all we have and we need our leader, our mockingjay, present."

Peeta chuckles coldly and tenses up. "She's six months going on seven months pregnant Paylor; she can't exactly run into hand to hand combat, or any for that matter." His voice rises and now it is my turn to reassure him. I smile at him gratefully, and he sighs in response.

Paylor places an unnerved hand up to stop all of the obscenities coming from our mouths. Once we are silent, she speaks. "Peeta, I understand her present condition, and I am certainly not proposing the idea of her fighting in this."

"Then what are you saying? Why is it so important for Peeta, and I, and everyone to come back here and to fight with you, other than the fact that we would meet certain death? What's happening?" I question coolly. I understand that she is not the enemy and never will be. Coin was. Snow was. Not her. But I cannot help being somewhat annoyed at her. There is something she is definitely hiding from us. Something major.

The president takes a breath and says straight out.

"Snow had certain people throughout each and every district and still does. Just in case something like the rebellion would spurt out."

"He knew," says Finnick breathlessly. Paylor nods slowly.

"Indeed he did. He knew that one day; there would be the realization that life was not fair for District citizens. That was the day when you," she looks towards me. "And Peeta held out the berries. That very moment, he knew he and the rest of the world had witnessed the first uprising.

"Defying Snow not only made him an idiot and inferior to us, but it made him weak and when he threw you into that arena, he planned to kill you because he knew that the day would come where he would be in trouble. And it gave him an excuse to start a war. He could not stop what was eventually coming. The day you picked up the nightlock berries, the moment, is when you killed him."

My mind goes back to the day I executed Coin. When I aimed my arrow at her and it shot straight through her cold heartless self. And after, when Snow whispered to me those deadly words, coughing and spurting out blood from ever poisoned pore_. Oh my dear girl, I thought we agreed not to lie to each other._

"And so, those he trained, those who survived the chaos, those left. They hate you. And they carry that anger, that hatred beyond Snow's grave. They want to end it and carry out what Snow finished. And God forbid they take over Panem, there will be a far worse hunger games and more deaths and helplessness than we will ever imagine. But Katniss, if they have you in their hands they will want you to suffer. They will want to destroy you. And break you more than they did with Peeta. That is the reason why you are all here."

She looks around the room now. "This is why you have come, because this is no matter of peace and hope, but this is a matter of making sure there will be nothing like this ever ever again, not just ending the hunger games, but ending this madness."

The entire room is quiet; this is a lot to take in and to think about. Snow is still out there, haunting me and watching my every move. I suddenly feel sick and maybe it is a bit noticeable because Paylor then collects herself and announces back. "That will be all. I will inform you of anything else. You are dismissed."

Everyone files out of the room, and soldiers or guards. Lead us to our compartments. Peeta holds onto me the entire time up, holding onto a sleeping Dara.

Once we arrive, Peeta puts Dara into our bed and leads me wordlessly to one of the two couches in the living area. He sits me down in a way that he is laid on the seats and I lay on top of his torso and chest. I reach for his hand and he grips it tightly and brings it to his lips. We just stay like that, because maybe we don't need words to communicate what we really need to discuss. Maybe all we need is each other's comfort, to hold each other for the times, the moments missed. But with all of the things going round and round in my head will not bring any peace so I ask Peeta a question. One that has remained unresolved for some time.

"Peeta?"

"Katniss?"

I take a deep breath. "What happened that night?" he tenses up but I intend for an answer. "What night?" I sigh in frustration, turning myself from his chest and ending up with me sitting up, scooted away from Peeta. Nevertheless I still face him.

"Please don't pretend like it never happened," I whisper gently. Because it did happen. Because it affected all of us.

He turns to me and takes my hands again. It seems that they are so very fascinating to him at the moment. He rubs his finger tips against my knuckles and brings them to my stomach. My hands are under his and he rubs over our baby.

"It was around five, when I was supposed to be heading home to you and Jove had to take over." Of course. Starting from the very first day I found out I was pregnant with Dara, Peeta refused to leave my side. He never let me go out without him or someone to assist me, never let me stay on my feet for an excessive amount of time, you get the point. So of course, even with the Bakery, he would not go to work. I felt guilty and somewhat annoyed that he was missing something he loved to do because of me and ever with his assurance that it was his choice to stay with me, I was frustrated. So I came up with an idea; that half the day, or some hours he would be at the Bakery, and the rest of the day, he would spend at home with me and someone else would take over. Well that man was and still is Jove. It took half an hour as well for the men who worked there, they had break.

"I went into the back to get my jacket, when I felt heat. Not just any minor flash either, but an imminent wave of it, and that was when I knew that there was a fire." He looks as if he doesn't want to go on, like every word coming out of his mouth is hurting him or me, but I take my hand and place it on his cheek. He leans into my touch giving me a small smile and continues.

"At that point I didn't bother finding the source of the fire, but to get me and everybody else out of the Bakery. I should have wet a towel or something but I didn't and headed straight for the door when I found that it was locked. We were all locked inside Katniss." That is a blow for me. The bakery isn't large or small, only having a front door and a back. Both of them being locked aren't coincidental though.

"It…it was an ambush?" I say, not really to him in particular but to me. Making sure the words I hear are correct.

He sadly nods his head. "It was an ambush, a set up." A set up. It was incidental. Someone wanted to harm Peeta, someone wanted to harm us.

"There are only five guys in the Bakery including me, but I only counted four. And of course there were no customers so who could call for help? Everyone was in their homes, relaxing In the middle of the day. Who would pass by?" he takes a breath. "By that time, thing were burning. Fast. We tried to get the remaining furniture, anything to break the doors, the windows. But fire was catching onto everything and it was getting hot; really hot. It was getting harder to breath, I couldn't think straight. All that I thought was…" he looks up at me, making sure he has my gaze. He pulls me close again and I don't resist. He arms wrap around my middle and my arms rest against his chest and shoulders.

He whispers ever so gently. "When I was in there, thinking that I was going to die. All I could think about was you and Dara and the baby." He is not finished but I don't want to hear the rest. "Peeta, please." But he continues. "I thought about how I'd be gone, and you would be here without me, me without you." I am on the verge of tears. "Stop." But he doesn't. "I thought about how much I loved you and Dara. And how I couldn't die like that, not there, not at that time." And being the hormonal crazy woman I am, my eyes betray me another time upon countless ones, and water leaks like a flood.

He wipes away my tears and kisses my forehead, my cheeks. "I'm here now though. I'm not leaving again remember?" I nod but tears still spill onto my cheeks. He envelopes me and I hug around his neck, placing my head into his chest. _Thump, thump, thump_. The steady beat is still there, as strong as ever. The lullaby calms me and he sees this because he carries on with his story.

"I had to find a way out. Every inch of the building was on fire. Everyone was ready to accept their deaths, but that was when the sirens sounded. We heard the trucks and the vehicles of the fire saver's coming to rescue us. They were right outside. But there was no way in and no way out, gashing a hole would only cause the bakery to collapse around and on top of us. There was help but we couldn't reach it. And that was when I decided to make an attempt. We could either die or die trying." I think this is meant as a joke.

"That's not funny," I plainly say. He kisses my neck. "I know." After a long pause. "We all counted and on the last number, we pushed with all of our might into the wall and sent everyone flying out. Excluding me. I was the unlucky one, the debris on the roof falling onto me, around me. I was trapped. Luckily, one of my guys probably notified the fire savers that I was missing; I don't remember anything except for waking up in the hospital."

I scrunch my eyebrows together. "What? No, Peeta. Jove did." He looks at me strange. "Sweetheart, Jove was the guy who was missing. He wasn't there so how could he have saved me?"

I shake my head in confusion. "No, he called me at home. He was the one who told me about you and the bakery and the fire. When I arrived at the scene, you were being rushed away to the hospital. He said it was an oven malfunction and that you saved his life. That you pushed him out of the way of the beginning of the fire." It just doesn't make any sense.

"That's…impossible." He murmurs. But the realization hits me hard. "Peeta, what if it was him? Jove ambushed you." He shakes his head. "No, Katniss. Jove has been a loyal employee and friend for some time." "But don't you see?" I argue. "He was what Plutarch was talking about. When he said no one is safe, Jove is with Snow. He has been all along!" I can't believe we just now notice this. But how could we have known?

The truth sinks down into Peeta. "He's been working alongside me all this time. Waiting for the perfect time to strike…I could have been dead a long time ago." He looks at me. "He's come over before Katniss, you and Dara. In so much danger and I didn't see it…" he looks so guilty. I feel so bad.

"You couldn't have known," I whisper. "It's not your fault." He nods his head dumbly. I sink back, and he places his head on my stomach. I smile some. Brushing his blond curls away from his forehead.

There is a peaceful silence and then Peeta smiles. "Girl or boy?" I am confused for a second at the sudden change of subject. "What?" he sits up and holds my hand under his, on the baby. Then he places his face close to mine, smiling still. "Do you want another girl, or do want a boy?" his voice is playful now. I laugh. "I don't know…I haven't really thought about it." And that is the truth, with all the Snow and rebel nonsense. I have had no time to think of all the happy and fun family positives, including the gender of my baby.

"Well, I would love another girl. But maybe a boy would be nice." I shake my head, smiling. "I don't think I could handle another boy, Peeta." He laughs. And then he takes the time to look at me, really look at me.

He brushes my hair back into my messy ponytail. He frowns. "You look exhausted." I shake my head, no but the yawn that appears from me denies the fact. "Just done with President Snow, is all."

He sighs. "Are you in pain anywhere? Nausea?" This sudden curiosity annoys me for some reason. "I'm fine Peeta," I say a little too forcefully and I immediately feel guilty, but he shows no signs of remorse. "Katniss, when was the last time you had a sonogram?" That is a good question.

"I…I don't know. When I was four months…" he looks worried. "You've been on your feet a lot too…tomorrow, we need to get you checked up." I nod. "Okay Peeta." I am too tired argue.

The remainder of the evening is filled with discussion of the baby, my symptoms and the situation with President Snow. When Dara wakes up from her nap, we all eat and get ready for sleep.

It is then that I start to feel a sharp, reoccurring pain in my lower back. I wince as I arch over; Dara is playing with Butter cup on the bedroom floor and Peeta. He pulls his tail making him hiss with frustration; therefore making Dara laugh like crazy. Peeta sees it nevertheless and stands up, supporting me up.

"You okay?" I gently brush him away. "I'm fine Peeta." He has a disapproving look on his face, and I don't fight as he guides me over to the bed and tucks me under the covers. He sits beside me and takes my hand.

"Peeta, you're treating me like I'm a child," I am beyond aggravated even though I know it is for the best. He just smiles. "No, but you're having one." And I just stare at him. And he just smiles, like he always does.

I run a hand through his light curls and finally break into a smile of my own. "I hate you Peeta Mellark." He laughs, catching my hand out of his hair and kissing it in every which way. "Oh, and here I thought you were head over heels, madly in love with me." He fakes mock offense, making me giggle.

He yanks Dara up off of the ground and throws her in the air. She shrieks with pleasure and lands with a giggle in Peeta's arms, scaring Buttercup to under the bed. "Well fine then Katniss, I don't need you. I have Dara. Right sweetheart?"

She shakers her head yes. And I place my hand over my heart and frown. "Oh…and here I thought Dara loved me. But I guess that's not true." I drift off and my daughter comes running over to my side, throwing her arms around my neck, she gives me a big sloppy kiss. "Momma I do love you!" I smile and kiss her cheek. "I know sweetie. And guess what?" She grins, that Peeta grin. "I love you too!" I exclaim before tickling her like crazy.

Hearing my daughter's laugh, and seeing my husband here. Happy. Alive. Here with me. It is just what I need. Out of nowhere though, my head feels light and I feel extremely dizzy. And I hear the faint voices of Peeta and Dara as I feel my head hit the bed post.

Then I enter the black.

* * *

><p><strong>It took me like a million years to write because I had to incorporate a lot into this. I wrote this and found that Katniss was to sappy and rewrote it to find that to my dismay, Peeta was too lovey dovey. So bam. Here is my finishes product! Hope you like it! I have an idea for the next chappy though so it shouldn't take long to write and update. OH! Who saw the hunger games! I did! Tell me what you thought! Okay, so please review for me! PLEASE! :D LUv ya like crazy!<strong>

**Jozette **


	20. Chapter 20

**Told ya it wouldn't take that long! Sorta…. Enjoy!**

"Katniss? Katniss can you hear me?" I hear a hazy voice, as if the person speaking is half-asleep, in slow motion. But it gradually gets better and I am able to hear him full out in a regular voice. I open my eyes slowly to find that I am in a hospital gown, IV tubes attached to my right hand, pumping morphling into my body. I am covered in a white linen cloth, laying on a hospital cot, in a white room that smells of antiseptics and salt. I am not boxed in though, there is a curtain covering the entrance and seats, a dresser and cabinets with a sink.

I am surrounded by what I think to be three nurses and…and "Dr. Aurelius?" My voice is scratchy and it hurts somewhat to speak. I attempt to sit up but I am told by everyone in the room to stay down. Confused about why there are so many nurses assisting. Is it that bad? Or maybe they have heard about my previous episodes in the hospital last time I was here.

"Yes Katniss, it is Dr. Aurelius. Do you know why you are here? Do you remember what happened?" he speaks to me slowly and calmly and quietly, but that seems to do nothing to the ache in my head. I lift my left hand up to my forehead and feel the gauze there. All of last night's events come quickly then. The pain in my back, Peeta putting me to bed, Dara kissing me, the lightness and dizziness I felt, then it faded to black.

I nod, only to find that was not a very wise choice. "I…I felt some pain and Peeta, he put me to bed. Then…I felt really dizzy and I just…everything went black." The nurse with brown bob takes these notes and Dr. Aurelius just shakes his head sadly. Then I gasp. "My family; Peeta and Dara. Where are they?" I start to sit up again and the same thing happens before, as they gently lay me down again.

"Katniss, they are just fine; a little worried, but fine. They were told to give you some air and will be back very soon. So you just relax." I respond with an okay and sink back into my pillows, absentmindedly rub my stomach…my baby.

"My baby!" I exclaim. "Is my baby alright? What happened to me last night?"

Dr. Aurelius takes a seat near me and the nurses line up along my cot. I have a bad feeling about this. He takes a deep breath and begins lowly. "Katniss, you are suffering from overexertion." I scrunch my eyebrows together confused, not knowing what the term means. The doctor understands how confused I am because he explains this term to me. "Katniss, overexertion is a term meaning the human body is overdoing it, especially at pregnancy. Your results show me that you have done too much already during your pregnancy so far, and there are very grave consequences with doing so."

This is beginning to scare me. "Like what?" I whisper. "Like last night. You passed out as a result. Have you been experiencing any other pain? Any other negative symptoms?" I think about this. Before District thirteen, I had nausea, but I had suspected that was just a regular symptom of being pregnant. But lately, I have been feeling constantly sick, tired. It hurts to walk sometimes. I tell all of this to Dr. Aurelius and he shakes his head with obvious disapprovement. I feel angry and tired and frustrated.

"Well what other option did I have? Even with help, it was my daughter and me. Peeta wasn't present and you know that." My voice gets quiet at the end. He gives me a small smile. "I know Katniss. I apologize, but can you just tell me what you had been doing? Back in district 12 I mean."

And I do. I tell him of all the activities I did with Dara and what I handled as the nurse again takes notes. At the end, he gives me another sigh and places his glasses on his desk behind him. "Katniss, this is very severe. There are numerous things that could go wrong here and with the baby." I think the look of complete hopelessness and despair crumples onto my face because the doctor then smiles and says that we should do a sonogram just in case.

I nod dumbly. And he leaves with two nurses to get the supplies, leaving me alone with the browned bob nurse who takes too much notes. This is all too much for me and I give in to the one tear that escapes my eye. My baby, my poor baby is going to suffer because of my countless actions. How could I have been so stupid? _So stupid._ My chin quivers and I cover my mouth with my hand in an attempt to stop the awful choking noises I make when I sob. It doesn't work. I am embarrassed and ashamed when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I turn to see who it is and find that it's the nurse. She gives me a sympathetic look and brushes my hair back. "Sweetie, you don't know me at all. But I have seen you on the television numerous times. Fighting for your life and fighting for others. I was there when we had those evacuations, and I was on the same team as your sister's when those bombs just…" she takes in a breath and shakes her head. "I have a feelin' that you're gonna be jus' fine." She has a kind face and bright green eyes. Her accent is somewhat odd, but who am I to judge, especially at this moment. And in a way, she does help me. I stop crying and wipe my tears.

"Okay baby doll?" I nod smiling some. "Okay. Thank you." She smiles back and returns to her notes but not without giving me a kind squeeze. Before I can say anything else there is a soft knock on the door. The kind nurse opens the door and there is a brief silent conversation before my little girl comes running into the room.

My face morphs into a definite smile and despite my weaknesses at the moment, I reach out my arms and she jumps into them. I gather her in my chest, despite the pain, despite what the doctor said, despite everything. I hold on her tight and when she pulls back, there are multiple tear stains on her face. And still, tears threaten to overwhelm her face. "I thought you died." The world stops right there. My breaths turn shaky and I lift a trembling hand to wipe away her tears. "Never," my voice isn't steady. "I will never leave you. Okay? Never." I pull her back onto me and kiss her hair. This is ridiculous. First Peeta gets hurt and now me? Unbelievable. I thought this was the kind of thing the rebellion was supposed to prevent. God, I feel like vomiting.

Then I feel the warmth of his hand on mine. I look up to find a troubled looking Peeta. "I told her before we got here that she shouldn't freak you out like that, but…" he gives a shaky sigh and I shake my head. "Are you okay?" I respond with a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." I make a gesture that Dara is in the room, it takes some time but he understands.

"No you're not mommy," Dara says so very softly. Her eyes are bigger than ever. Blue and scared and I can't feel more responsible for her being so miserable. "You have a boo boo." She says touching the gauze on my head. Her face falls and her chin begins to quiver and tears poor out of her eyes. I pull her back to me, rubbing her back as she cries into my shoulder. Peeta looks distressed because he knows. He knows that the kind, easy life we wanted for our children is not possible.

"Shhhh…" I try to calm her down without crying myself. All I've been doing is crying crying crying, and I'm sick of it. And I don't know where it comes from but it just appears suddenly. The anger. The anger of Snow and his unnecessary grip onto my life. I will not let him win. I cannot let him win. I will not stop fighting this. I am going to win. Win this war, the end of this chaos and win over this emotional distress affecting me and my family.

"You know what honey?" she shakes her head in my shoulder. "This boo boo is going to heal, and momma's going to get all better." She nods, still distressed and remains in my shoulder.

Dr. Aurelius comes in with a machine and supplies along with the other nurses who practically swoon over Dara. He smiles at Peeta and speaks. "Well, we would like to start with the sonogram if that is okay." That is a sign to get Dara out of this room. If that's only possible. But the doctor is already ahead of me.

"Katniss, Peeta. If it is okay with you, these kind ladies here would love to play with Dara." He smiles at her, but she shies away, closer to me. Peeta tries. He holds his arms out. "Come on sweetie, just for a little while. They probably have a lot of toys." She shakes her head no. Then I try. I whisper right into her ear. "Can you do something for momma?" she hesitates then nods. "Can you go and have lots of fun with the nice ladies for me?" she frowns and places a hand on my head and brushes away some hair. I smile. "But I don't wanna leave you mommy." She is just so cute. "I promise you that when you get back, momma will be ready to leave. And we can play together all day. Okay?" It takes five minutes for her to finally agree. "Okay momma." "Okay Dara, now give me a big kiss and I'll see you soon." She gives me one on the cheek and I do so as well. Then she climbs into Peeta's arms as he cradles her for a bit. He whispers something in her ear that makes her smile, not ear to ear but just enough to know that she will be fine. He then gives her a kiss in the cheek and hands her off to the ladies.

The kind nurse with the brown bob takes Dara's hand and as the reach the door to leave, my daughter turns back to me one more time and I blow her a big kiss. She then returns it and leaves. When the door shuts, leaving only the doctor, Peeta and I, my façade wears down and I run a hand over my face.

"What's going on Dr. Aurelius?" Peeta now leans in and his arms latch around me protectively. At the same time he speaks in a hushed voiced to me. "Are you okay?" The same question he asked me only a few seconds ago. I exhale shakily. "No. I'm not okay Peeta." He kisses me on the forehead. Then his question is answered. "Peeta," Dr. Aurelius begins. "Katniss is undergoing severe symptoms of overexertion which is the body's way of telling you that you are over doing it. It's very dangerous, especially during pregnancy." He then tells Peeta everything he told me before hand and Peeta's face changes from concern then worry then back to concern and finishes off with hurt.

"So…is she going to be alright?" Peeta asks, taking my hand. Dr. Aurelius takes in a breath. "Well it really depends on the child she carries now. If something is wrong with the baby, then I can guarantee you that, unfortunately, Katniss may be in danger."

Great. Just fabulous. My life has now turned into another living nightmare. "Stress Katniss," Dr. Aurelius tells me. "It also could have been the stress that was put upon you that could have caused this, but it doesn't matter anymore." He stares out at the wall for a few moments before getting up and starting the machine. "Shall we get started?"

I nod dumbly as he pushes it towards me. It looks fairly simple with few buttons and a medium sized screen. There is one small, solid colored tube with some sort of roller thing at the end. I have had a sonogram before, but in District thirteen everything you usually use is completely different. Though I still think I know it does the same thing.

"Now Katniss," the doctor begins. "I trust you have had a sonogram before, so all I will ask you to do is left your gown up to your chest so that it exposes your abdomen. But the sheet will conceal your bottom half so don't worry." He adds on when he sees my blush. Peeta helps me and smiles when he sees me bulging stomach. I smile too with anxiousness.

After, he places a clear, bluish gel like substance onto my belly and rubbing it slowly and gently. Normally this tickles a lot, but under these circumstances, the giddy feeling just doesn't come. When he is done applying the stuff, he presses a button on the roller thing and on the machine and sure enough, there is my baby on the screen. I've seen this before but just…wow.

The gasp escapes my lips the same time Peeta's does and Dr. Aurelius smiles. There he or she is. My baby. _Our_ baby. I feel a squeeze as Peeta looks at me, eyes filled with love. _I love you_, they seem to say. I send him the same message. And then I hear the heartbeat, _thump thump thump_. That steady beat, just makes me want to cry again, but I force the urge to down with great difficulty_. _

"Let's see…" says the doctor suddenly. Those two words make my heart rate increase rapidly and I am shaking with anticipation. Peeta notices and holds me tighter, stopping my chills but only just for a little while.

A sorrowful frown crosses Dr. Aurelius's features and he turns to Peeta and I: he stares at us for what seems like eternity. "Well?" I nearly shout. He shakes himself out of his stupor as if suddenly remembering where he is, and speaks gently. "Well first, would you like to know the gender of the baby?" Peeta and I turn to eachother expectantly. We've never actually talked about if he wanted to know the gender. For Dara, we wanted it to be a surprise. But it is a completely different situation now.

I nod with a pleading look on my face and he smiles at me and turns to the doctor. "We want to know." Dr. Aurelius smiles kindly and nods. "It's a boy."

A boy. A little boy. We're having a baby boy; with Peeta's blond curls and Dara's eyes maybe. Peeta can't stop grinning and neither can I. the doctor's face though, suddenly contorts to sheer despair. "I am sorry to say but we are not through the woods yet." The happiness sweeps off of all our faces. But I miss that moment, that small moment that we forgot our woes and focused on the baby that we might not even have.

"Peeta why don't you climb in alongside Katniss, this might be somewhat hard." This mere sentence is bad news and I grip onto Peeta as he holds me. I shut my eyes, wishing I could just block this out, but I can't.

There us a sigh from Aurelius as I can hear, and he speaks. "Katniss, Peeta, your baby is small. Very small for five months, going on six. The growth rate is decreasing rapidly and so is the health. There are many chances that developing further, there will be complications with her heart and lungs, diseases that could prove to be fatal and worse. There is also a fifty percent chance that you're baby…might die in the womb." I can't believe what I'm hearing. Not true, it can't be true.

"Katniss, there is only one option here that is going to help you and the baby."

"What is it?" Peeta asks, my eyes are still closed shut. Tight.

"An abortion."

"No." Tears pour from my eyes now. "Katniss,-" I cut the Doctor off. I don't care what he says, I am not killing my child. "No!" I shout at him. My eyes fly open and I stare at his guilty figure. "How can you say that! How can you even _think_ about that!"

"Katniss, I wouldn't be offering this decision if it was not for your benefit." I shake my head, angry tears still blur my vision. "My benefit? _My benefit_! Killing my baby is for my own benefit? What about his benefit?" my voice cracks at the mentioning of my baby. "You don't understand Katniss, keeping this baby could be fatal to you. There is a very sure possibility you might."

I might die. That has always been a possibility, a want even after Prim and my father's deaths. I might die. And Peeta will be like my mother; unreachable, and my daughter will turn into twelve year old me. I might die. Even if I don't want to, but I will not murder him.

I exhale a shaky breath. Peeta has been absolutely silent, and even now he rubs my arms. But I can feel that; that terror, the tremor he has in his hands on my skin. He is scared. Turning to the doctor my voice shimmers down to a whisper. "An abortion was never ever an option and it never _ever_ will be, no matter what the consequences are; I am not harming this child." My words are clear, calm and precise. And the message is evidently not going to change. He wipes his forehead and stares long and hard at me. I dare him to speak.

"Very well," his voice is shy. "You will have to remain here for a little while longer, until we dismiss you. And even then, you will have to take it extremely easy. I highly encourage you to stay in a wheel chair, and be up on your feet for the most of an hour; no longer. You will report here, every day for your daily doses of vitamins and necessities."

I nod and he continues. "Dinner will be here soon, otherwise you and your family are free to talk." He leaves in a hurry and I turn to face Peeta. His face is mixed with anger and sadness and emotion that I cannot read. And when he whispers my name I just loose it.

I sound like a maniac, part mutt part baby as horrifying noises fill the room as I cry. My face is soaking my husband's shirt and Peeta doesn't tell me that everything is going to be okay. Or that everything will turn out for the best. He just lets me cry into his chest. And that's all I need. Sometimes, the best company is who don't speak, and that just says all. Peeta always knows what I need.

He kisses my hair and in a shaky breath he whispers to me. "We've been through worse. We can get through this." His voice is comforting but not enough. I shake my head and pull from him. I wipe my tears with my trembling hands but tears still come. "But you don't understand. This was all my fault!" I cover my face with my hands and try not to scream. I hate this. I hate everything that Snow has made me become, my family, my friends. I just hate.

"No Katniss it wasn't- just…" he realizes that nothing he is saying phases me so he turns me to face him gently, ever so gently. "Don't cry okay? Please. No more crying." It is more of a plead for my sake of well being than something out of annoyance. "Honey…you see this?" I tiredly pick up my face and feel Peeta's hand on my abdomen. "Katniss this, baby, is a piece of you and I. Something that we both made, together." My hand joins his on my stomach. "This is a life, which you chose to save; risking…risking your own." His voice cracks at that and I see a tear that had been waiting to escape. I wipe it away and kiss his cheek, his lips. "I think that by saving this baby, your proving to Doctor Aurelius, Snow, everybody that you are strong enough, to handle every obstacle." He smiles at me. "Katniss I love you, and that is never going to change." "Peeta I love you too." Another tear kiss exchanges between us and with our hands still on my baby, I feel a faint kick. I gasp, and look at Peeta.

He laughs and kisses my cheek. He felt it too. I am speechless. "Katniss, he says he's not going down without a fight."

**Awww! Wasn't that sad! I hope that I made some people cry . Anyways, I know theres been a lot of writing about the despair that's going on but I swear, that the happiness will come? Did you love it? only one way to find out! Review! Pretty please! I just love you guys so much! :D**

**-Jozette **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey hey hey! Im bak! And this chapter is kinda short so don't kill me. I have exams and projects and crap, but all I can really think about is fanfiction and my next chappies so bear with me! I love how may reviews I got! I luv yall soo much! 200 reviews no! DANG! :D ur fabu! Im attempting at responding to your individual reviews but there was one anonymous one. BrowniAngel. First off, epic username and second! THANK YOU SOO MUCH! Please log in so I can respond to you! Love you for reviewing so kindly! It meant so much to me! Plus your little thing you mentioned about my username. "Keep flying mockingjay." FREAKING BRILLIANT! I just love you…A LOT. Now on a different note, I get so many faves but some don't review! PLEASE REVIEW. They make me smile! Okay so ima shut up and let yall read. Enjoy! **

"We all set?"

"Yeah."

"Then off we go."

Peeta grabs my hands and helps me off of the cot, into the wheelchair Dr. Aurelius provided for me and pushes me slowly, and steadily out of the room in the hospital wing.

It has been two days since I have found out the dreadful news about my child and my life hanging on the line if I decide to keep him. Him. That is another thing I have come to find out. My baby boy. I sigh quietly; Peeta asks me if I'm okay and I respond with a small yes. They finally released me today, and the past few days have been filled with numerous blood tests, medication preferences and hours upon the do's and don'ts of keeping this child within me. it's been hard on Peeta and I. Especially Peeta; my loving husband who has not once shown a side of succumbing to Snow's weaknesses. An occasional tear is not a sign of that; he just worries for me, and Dara. My little girl came back that day grinning like a fool. A great sign nowadays. Peeta and I try to make the fact that we are in the middle of a war that could mean for the destruction of Panem again, oblivious to her. And she seems to fall for the act, but one of these days, she is going to ask me why I am in a wheel chair, or why I we haven't named the baby yet, or if it comes to it; why my stomach isn't large any more.

God forbid.

My mother took her in for a while so that Peeta and I could have some time to ourselves; to figure out what to do.

In an attempt to dwindle these thoughts, I look around me. As we proceed down the hospital hallways of District 13, I hear crying and wails, moaning and people in agonizing pain. I can feel Peeta wheeling me faster into the hallways as to avoid the sounds. Then we find ourselves in a pleasant part of the wing. Where sounds of laughter and happiness fill the rooms. This brings a small smile onto my face until we reach the waiting area to exit. Stares and whispers fill the place. Some excited and some unforgiving. _Yes_, I want to tell them, _yes, it was me who killed your people. But look where we are now, what does it matter any more?_

The doors slide open as we reach them and as soon as we are out, Peeta stops pushing, walks to face me and squats down to my level. He caresses my cheek. "You okay?" he whispers. I nod, looking anywhere and everywhere but his eyes. At the few people wandering the halls and the iridescent, bright white glows of the lights that seem to cover the entire ceiling.

"Hey, look at me." I sigh louder this time and look at him, defeated. "I'm just thirsty, Peeta." He smiles, that smile that makes me smile. "You've always been a terrible liar." Nevertheless he hands me a water bottle and I chug it down. I here him chuckle that I should swallow slowly, and decide that ignoring him was not a very wise idea when I almost cough out my guts.

"Told ya so," he snickers, and I tell him playfully to 'shut up'. He feigns hurt, kisses me, and goes back to wheeling me down where ever. I have no idea where we are headed, and I don't care, all I want is to get the Hell out of this hospital of misery and go home. Or at least to our compartment.

As I sit, I take in my surroundings of this District. The exterior of the place hasn't changed much but I know the system has. Simply because of our new President Paylor who is a tremendous upgrade to Coin. There are still the same schedules and reflection time at the end, but the Food court is no longer a requirement; only for those who do not know how to cook. In every compartment, there aren't just beds. They were improved to feel homier; like ours. District thirteen still feels like the cold, electric box we all know and love, but it has less of the chill it used to have.

As we get further and further away from the hospital wing, I feel an instinct that some one is watching us. I turn my head and find two guards, along side Peeta and I. In paranoia, I make a yelp but Peeta calms me down. He leans into my ear, "They're supposed to be here, its okay." I nod dumbly. Why would Paylor send us guards? The beeping and static of one of their communicuffs (they still have them), breaks me out of my enhancement.

The bald one, I really need to find these people's names, mumbles some thing into it, and I really get only a few words out of it here and there, but when he regards Peeta, I know something's not right. Peeta leans in and his face masks frustration as he rakes he hands over his face and hair.

"Now?" his voice is calm but I know that it's for me. Both guards nod stiffly and he sighs. "But we just came out of the hospital and we just want to go back and rest. Isn't there any way we can do this little get together later." The other guard, the one with the white buzz cut, replies deeply. "No sir. Now." Peeta sighs and releases his grip on the chair. He turns to face me once again.

Taking my hands and kissing them, he whispers. "Apparently, we're in for a private meeting with Paylor and Plutarch Heavensbee." I tiredly shrug back into the wheel chair. "Not really, Peeta." He nods. "Really," he replies. His voice and face shows he is apologetic so I give him small smile. "Do you think he's going to make me do propos with this weight on me?" Peeta laughs and kisses my cheek. He stands. "I doubt it; he'll have to answer to me first." And then he pounds his chest and makes this ridiculous face that's a cross between a wild turkey and a deer; making me laugh to hysterics.

With a smile on both our faces, we head towards the place we're supposed to meet our fine friends at. And just to keep me happy, Peeta speaks with the guards about Plutarch_. How is the old hag anyways?_ And _does he still have pimples on his neck?_ And _I heard that he stopped having menopause?_ The last one cracks me up, seeing as that's a women thing. The men beside us look oh so very uncomfortable and I am so close to peeing myself when we reach our destination. And suddenly, it's not funny anymore.

Buzz cut and baldy, step in front of us and open the door; their movements in perfect sync. Of course this reminds me of the last time I was present here even more. Take deep breaths, I remind myself, deep breaths.

As soon as we enter the room a several shrieks ring through the air.

"Katniss, Peeta is that really you?"

"Holy Mary mother of God, look how big you've gotten!"

"I cannot believe it! We missed you so dearly!"

And standing above me, mooning over my stature, are my shallow, affectionate Pets.

"Now, now, give her some room." A tall, thin, pink-all-over takes my view, and as soon as her gaze meets mine, she screams louder than all of them combined.

"My dear Katniss!" I force a small smile. "Hello Effie." She nearly falls when she rushes over to me and kisses both my cheeks, as well as Peeta's.

"Oh how we've missed you darling! And now look what you have gone and done to yourself!" She gestures to my stomach, as they all do in admiration. Now, during all of this, President Paylor and The guards stand, faces unreadable near the door.

"We're going to be big Girl on Fire, the mockingjay will fly again!" laughs a beaming Plutarch. "I'm talking propos, promos, and speeches. This war will come to a halt, as soon as the people of Panem see your face again!" He laughs once more and this all is too much for me.

_In, out, in out._

But my method doesn't seem to cooperate with my body. I can't breathe, _can't breathe. _

My fingers grip the chair railings, clenching the metal material. It seems to be melting through my fingers. I'm trembling slightly and my face feels flushed. Peeta notices and comes to my rescue.

"Hey, give her some air!" he nearly shouts. The capitolians take giant steps back as if I am the one affecting them. He then, brushes back my hair and smiles. "Hey, Katniss. Look at me, look at me." I do. "Breathe, breathe; you're alright." I somehow find peace out of this chaos in his face, his voice. My body seems to respond to his commands. My airways open up and I gasp as if I'd been underwater, searching desperately for air. "There you go," Peeta says encouragingly, rubbing by back in small circles. Someone hands me a glass of water and I drink it gratefully.

Afterwards, I just don't have the mean to speak so I lay my forehead in my hands. I hear Peeta speak quietly to the others. "She's had a rough day; we would really appreciate it if you would just lie back for a little while. As in not attacking us with questions and press-active opportunities." He informs them calmly and to my surprise they back done, talking a seat at the table. I feel my chair being pulled along and me being lifted out of it. At first I freak out but then I realize that it's Peeta's arms that are lifting me into his lap. This is the closest contact I've been in with him from early this morning, so when his arms envelope me to him, I just want nothing but to stay there forever. Hidden from the shadows of this cruel world.

He kisses my temple and I shrink in his embrace even more. I see my prep team worried but I shed a smile and give a wink as they basically fall into their seats with relief, and then a look of love. They love me, and I love them. In a weird, twisted way. I really, truly do.

Paylor sends a hint of a smile my way, and I return it. She is the president and a personal friend and no Coin, which automatically places her on the top of my list. "Shall we begin?"

Apparently someone doesn't know the meaning of a rhetorical question around here because just then and there, a gruffly familiar voice breaks out. "Well now you can."

**I hoped you guys liked it, it wasn't one of my best but I had to put it up. It was kind of a filler but I promise all of the reunions with old time buddies and the legitimate war is going to start soon. I know ive made a lot of people cry cause of the former chappies and that is FABU! But I made this to cheer y'all up…just a little. Please review! Luv ya like crazy! **

**-Jozette **


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N Hey hey hey! Jozette here with your latest episode (or chapter) of Mockingjay Reborn! Well many of you have been curious as to who was the late show at the meeting. Was it Gale? Was it Haymitch? Find out below! And happy summer!_

* * *

><p>"Now you can," says a male voice.<p>

Haymitch strides in with absolute boredom on his face. Apparently being sober is not his area of expertise. He looks irritated, and his overgrown black hair, is in a ponytail. Not greasy at all. He is really clean, cleaner than I've seen him in years but he seems extremely uncomfortable in his new state. And then he takes a seat across from Peeta and I, next to Effie.

His eyes meet mine very briefly, and I feel no anger towards him not informing us about our situation as of late. I'm tired of anger. "Haymitch," says Peeta. Haymitch merely grunts, his eyes trained on the metal table in front of him. I give my old mentor a meekly smile, and he raises his eyebrows in response. I ignore him, no questions for now, and turn away, shying into Peeta's chest. He only holds me tighter.

Paylor clears her throat. "Well, now that all of us are here, I must bring something important to our attention. For our ears only." What is so important that she has requested my team's presence, audio, managing and styling groups alike?

Paylor directs a sympathetic smile in my direction. "Katniss, I would like for you to have a certain understanding. I will need no mockingjay." As soon as the words leave her mouth I release a breath I had not known I had been holding. "This war is not a matter of rescuing innocent civilians or casting speeches for the people of Panem to hear, but for all of the capitol spies to be destroyed permanently." Her nails click against her folder and the metal table creating an eerie sound. "No propos, no promos, no speeches, no costumes, no make up, no nothing." I take this moment to glance at Plutarch and see that despite his great efforts, he succumbs to the tears threatening to take over his face. I almost laugh. Almost.

"You are all here, once again, to be safe while our soldiers take care of the rest. You are to be safe until we make certain, and I mean _certain_ that nothing like this will erupt, _ever_, again." She pauses for a moment, her eyes directed at Peeta and I. "And Katniss, Peeta, everyone. I apologize on my behalf. We should have taken that chance to completely destroy the capitol. So all that remained were dust and ashes. But here we are instead."

They should have. They should have destroyed it, I can see now. This would not have happened. I would not have a chance at meeting my fate or loosing my baby. My husband would not be bruised. My daughter would only cry at the smallest things. I would be home. Home. Tears threaten to take over my appearance, and if they do, it would not matter; no one would see, but Peeta would feel. But I don't. I suck them back up and they disappear into the tendrils of the deepest depth of my aching soul. Down to where images of my childhood with my father before his death and my sister's laugh lay. Patiently. Waiting until I can surface them again.

Paylor carries on. "I have no knowledge or understanding of what these past years have been like. Going through the hunger games, or living your lives in fear of being chosen. And rebuilding your lives after the war, thinking you were safe, only to be deceived time and time again. And there is simply no amount of apologies that can make up or even repair the physical and mental damage bestowed upon your beings, but I can promise you at this moment, we will and can all that is in our power to save this country from the coming destruction, again." She finishes strongly and the room is in silence.

Her words are meaningful. They ring through the air with a truth that stings. She is so different from Coin, as I have mentioned numerous times before. She speaks with such indifference, such kindness. And assists on the situation at hand significantly. But though they are of the meaning, they help none.

What's done, is done. And no amount of kind words can change it. I feel lips gentle against my ear. "I know," Peeta whispers. And I can't be more grateful to have him with me, always and forever.

"Now," Paylor announces suddenly, breaking the eerie silence that followed her little speech. "We need to discuss reflection time, schedules and district thirteen as of now. Katniss, Peeta, the very last time you were present in our facilities, you had no children and you were not expecting. Because of your current condition, you will not be treated as a standard citizen here. You will still be stamped, but the purple tattoo will not be like other schedules. Yours is specifically created for the convenience of the baby, your family and the war." She pauses and her attention is directed towards Peeta.

"Peeta, you will be assisting us in this war. As I promised, not with television show business as they call it, but under the radar sort, alongside Beetee and others."

I had not thought about Beetee since I returned to District 12. I wonder how he is, how the war affected him. He hasn't really lost anyone that I know about. Wiress's doom was inevitable, participating in her second hunger games as was everyone else. But he's never really exposed his back story. Peeta's voice, tense and stern bring me back from my thoughts.

"What about our daughter?" Peeta asks. Paylor answers swiftly. "Is she in school yet?" "No," Peeta responds. "Then," Paylor continues. "She will be by your side."

We both nod in agreement. As Paylor informs us of the rest of small details that will surely make a difference if not received. She tells us about the guards and soldiers that will be with us round the clock. It seems unnecessary to me because we are supposedly safe, but Paylor argues we need them just in case, which rubs me wrong. Is there something she knows that we do not? That she is not telling us? After the meeting is through, Paylor dismisses everyone and we make a move to leave but Haymitch stops us first.

Running his hands over his face repeatedly tells me something is on his mind. And that he really really is in need of a bottle. It is a full five minutes before he speaks. "You kids…" he stops and comes closer to us, so close in fact, we smell his breath, alcohol-free. "Stay alive." Then he leaves us.

* * *

><p><em>AN Okay I am soo sorry! I got too caught up in life…so sorry. But I love you all for all the reviews and favorites and PMs. You are amazing! And I am so blessed to have you sticking with me even after all this time. Thanx so much and HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! Happy birthday America! We love you! :D_

_Jozette is out!_


End file.
